You Can't Help Who You Fall In Love With
by x-StayRossome-x
Summary: Ally Dawson is probably the only one who isn't obsessed over her best friend Nicole's brother, Austin Moon. However, after a sleepover at Nicole's house, something changed. Can her and Austin keep their secret for long? Bad summary, good story (hopefully)! Give it a try.
1. The Sleepover & Best Friend's Brother

**I'm in a writing mood today, so here is a new story! I've read loads of awesome stories with a similar plot-line to this and I loved them! I also noticed there is only like 2 so here is another one:D Enjoyyy! Also, I love reading your reviews, because otherwise, I wouldn't know whether to carry on, how to improve and stuff like that, so please review if you hate it, love it, or anything in between:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

_Hey it's Nic, u still up 4 the sleepova 2night?xx_

_Yes for the 1000th time ha:Dx_

_Good, c u later then!x_

_See you!xx_

Yes, you read right, Ally Dawson is off for a sleepover. I'm not usually the type for sleepovers, but she's my best friend since I started at Miami High last year and the first person to actually talk to me on my first day so, how could I refuse? If you're wondering, Nic is short for Nicole. She is the complete opposite to me. She's loud, easy going and doesn't really like music. But, she's the best friend a girl could ask for. Her family are so awesome, I mean, her mum makes the best cupcakes ever! You know the ones with loads of swirly icing and edible glitter and stuff? Yeah, those ones. Her dad is really funny, however, if there's a new sports game on TV he hasn't already seen, he hardly acknowledges your existence. Then there's her brother, Austin. He is 17, 2 years older than me and Nicole. He loves music like me. Well, from what I've heard anyway. He is always out of the house, with his friends, or off at school or wherever, so we've never actually spoken or seen each other. Apparently, he is something special, according to all the girls Nicole moans about drooling over her brother. I'm probably her only friend who isn't obsessed.

After I get out of my daydream, I finish packing my overnight bag with the usual stuff, clothes, toiletries, towel for the morning shower, and my beloved book. After I've finished, I go downstairs and leave my bag beside the front door, and go off to find my dad to say a quick goodbye. I walk into the kitchen and the smell of stir fry instantly fills my nostrils.

"Hey dad, I'm ready to go, see you tomorrow, love you!" I call out, causing him to turn away from his cooking.

"Ok Ally, have fun, be safe, love you" Then gives me a hug and a smile before continuing making his dinner. I hug back before running out the house with my bag and phone.

Luckily, Nicole's house is only 5 minutes away, so I thought it best to get some fresh air, instead of begging my dad for a lift. Some girls from school are coming to this sleepover, which means this night could be full of movies, normal conversations and hopefully sleep. Or, it could be full of squealing over who Austin was looking at, and which one is going to marry him. I hear it all day, everyday. I just want one night where we can talk about something I want, like music. But, somehow, I know I'm not going to end up getting my way.

Before I know it, I'm outside her house, walking up the steps and knocking on the door. A good 30 seconds passed before the door finally opened, revealing a tall teenage boy, with blonde hair that swept over his forehead, hanging in his eyes just a bit. His brown eyes start looking me up and down and a smile appears on his tanned face. I'm guessing this is the 'amazing' Austin everyone told me about. Him and Nicole look quite similar actually. Well, they are brother and sister.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" He asks his smile, turning into a slight smirk.

"Umm, Ally Dawson and you must be Nicole's brother" I reply, blushing lightly, tucking a strand of loose, wavy hair behind my ear.

"The one and only! And Ally, Nic is upstairs with the others. Why do you hang around with my sister of all people?" He asks whilst letting me into the house.

"Thank you, and Nicole is one of my best friends!" I say, walking into the living room slowly.

"Oh well whatever, your choice I guess..." He shrugs, before sitting down on the sofa and strumming his guitar softly.

"You play guitar?! i mean, Nicole said you liked music, but I didn't think you played anything!" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah, and it seems you're another one of her friends who can't get enough of me" He smirks, whist raising his eyebrows proudly.

"Haha, no. I'm one of the only normal people Nicole knows" I retort, before making my way up the stairs, after saying a quick 'hello' to Mr and Mrs Moon. Austin just stares at me, making me feel suddenly self conscious.

As I approach Nicole's bedroom, I can already hear the sometimes annoying laughter of some of the girls, and I can smell freshly made popcorn. My favourite. I open the door, being greeted by 'hi's' from all the girls and and a hug from Nicole.

"Ally, you're here! Thank goodness, these girls won't shut up about Austin, again! I swear us too are the only sane people left in this room." Her comment makes me laugh, and I nod agreeing with her.

"Yeah, so what's going on now then?"

"We were just about to put in 'Titanic' and then play truth or dare! Come on, there's a space on my bed you can sit on!" Nicole exclaims, clearly excited. I try and get comfy in between Tori and Molly, two of the 5 other girls that have turned up. As the movie starts, one of the girls starts crying as soon as the words 'TITANIC' appear on the screen. Don't get me wrong, I love this movie, but it's hardly 3 minutes in and tissues are already being passed round.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Nicole asks me, waiting for my answer. I can tell she wants me to pick dare so I choose it just to please her.

"Dare" A smile appears on her face as she ushers me out of the room, discussing with the other girls what my dare should be. I was called back in and told my dare,

"We dare you to pour a glass of water over my brother's head" Nicole laughs. To be honest, I'm pretty sure he would hate me if I did that, but what have I got to lose, it's not like I want to impress him or need his approval, unlike the other girls.

"Fine" I answer cautiously. Squeals and laughs are heard as Molly runs off to get a glass of water from downstairs.

"Haha, this is gunna be hilarious!" Nicole shouts, jumping up and down excitedly.

I smile, waiting for the glass, which is quickly handed to me and I'm pushed out the door, the girls not far behind. I slowly creak open Austin's bedroom door, making sure not to make too much noise, otherwise he would hear me and I would have to forfeit the dare. I can hear snickers behind me and a few shush's as I run in and creep on Austin who is sitting, his back to the door. I'm surprised to see a couple of his friends there, they must of come whilst we were watching the movie. Before I can think, I have poured the water over his head, bursts of held in laughter being released, a smile creeping up on my lips as Austin turns around, clearly annoyed.

When he see's it's me, he suddenly starts to chase me, causing me to run not far infront. I ran downstairs, not daring to look back and into the now dark and empty kitchen. Their parents must be in bed. As expected, Austin catches up to me with ease,

"Ha! Got you. Why did you do that!?" He asks, not as annoyed as before. I try and catch my breath whilst saying,

"It was a dare, I'm sorry!" We both stare at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Well, how can I stay mad at a pretty girl like you?" He says after he's done laughing. I can suddenly feel myself blush, him instantly regretting what he said.

"I-I mean 'cause for one of Nicole's friends-" He stutters. Why is he so nervous? He obviously didn't mean it like that.

"It's alright I get it" I say reassuring him quickly. Thats when I realise he is still holding me round the waist, clearly he notices it too, as he hesitantly lets go, leaving me suddenly feeling colder than before.

"Well, better get upstairs with the others" He says, starting to walk towards the door.

"Yeah..."

We get upstairs and I get dragged into Nicole's room, everyone sitting down preparing for the next truth or dare victim. Not before I share a smile with Austin as he casually walks back into his room and starts up a conversation with his friends. I think it's safe to say, that was the best part of the night so far, and maybe Austin isn't _that _bad of a guy...

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter, tell me what you think? Is it worth continuing? Obviously, I didn't wanna get straight into the more 'romantic' scenes because I hate it when stories are rushed. And it will get better, trust me! I have tons of ideas:D**


	2. The Next Morning & The Surprise

**So, I forgot to say last time, I don't own the movie 'Titanic'. Great movie! Neither do I know whether Miami High is a real school. Also, I love seeing what you have to say:**

**Thanks to CiannaKizzy and itsmeitsyou for such nice reviews:D I'm not half a good a writer as some people on here!**

**Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling tired, mainly because of the fact I finally got to sleep at 3 in the morning. I love my sleep. And I'm also a little excited, after what Austin said last night it's given me way more confidence than usual. Although, I'm still a bit surprised by what he said. No-one has ever complimented me like that before, except my dad and grandparents, but you know they are meant to say that kind of stuff.

It seems I'm the first up, so I just sit there staring at the ceiling, hoping for someone to start stirring awake sometime soon. To my dismay, after 2 hours of sitting here, bored as hell, I decide to shower and get changed whilst no-one is up hogging the bathroom. I look at my phone and see it is 10:00, perfect. Everyone who lives in the house has their own bathroom, which means the one out in the hall, is free at almost any time.

I get up grab a my clothes from my bag. I've chosen one of my many floral dresses, this one white with small colourful flowers dotted here and there, with some brown gladiator strapped sandals and a thin light brown belt. After I've got my towel out and makeup bag ready, I head to the bathroom. Once inside, I turn the shower on and step in, the hot water soothing my aching muscles from sleeping on the floor. After about 2 minutes, I finish up my shower and step out, brushing my teeth and leaving my hair down naturally. My makeup is natural today, as I'm too tired to bother making myself look half presentable. Who is there to impress? I slip my clothes on quickly and head downstairs, only to hear the faint noise of the TV from the living room and the smell of bacon and pancakes from the kitchen. I follow my nose and head for the food, being the growing teenage girl that I am.

"Morning dear, want some breakfast?" Mimi, Nicole and Austin's mum asks politely.

"Urm, yes please if it's alright" I reply with a grateful smile before sitting at the table waiting patiently.

"Oh, no problem Ally! You are almost like family to us, the nicest girl I've met so far, no need to be so polite!" She tells me, almost like it's an order. I'm glad I made a good impression.

"OK thank you" She smiles before handing me a plate of bacon sandwiches, my favourite kind of sandwich. Except for pickle sandwiches of course.

"Hey mum can I smell pan- Oh hey Ally!" I turn around to see Austin standing there, shirtless. Great. If the girls came down now they wouldn't be able to control themselves. I have to admit, I am finding it kind of difficult to swallow looking at him, too stunned to move.

"Haha, like what you see?" He whispers in my ear, so only the two of us can hear. I swallow what's in my mouth and reply with,

"Do you want me to?" His smirk disappears for a second, before returning once again. He doesn't reply, he has no time to, as his pancakes are served in the place opposite mine. I watch him sit down and begin devouring his food with ease. Wow, and I thought _I _was a pig!

"I'm off to get changed you two, nice seeing you again Ally!" Mimi says, before walking upstairs and shutting her bedroom door. As soon as we hear it shut Austin speaks up,

"So, you seemed pretty interested in my guitar yesterday... I'm guessing you're a fan of music?" I could tell he was trying to make conversation, which I guess was okay.

"Yeah I love music, Nicole doesn't though, so I never have anyone to talk to about it"

"Well, Nicole is boring if she hates music. I'm the same, my friends love sports. Sure, basketball is alright, but music is definitely a first choice!" He exclaims. He then takes a bite out of his pancakes before speaking again,

"You know, you are one of a kind Ally. The first girl I've met who isn't completely obsessed with me or makeup, and you have the same passion for music as me! Maybe your not some lame 15 year old after all..."

"Is that what you thought of me at first?" I ask trying to mask the hurt in my voice.

"No, but the rest of Nic's friends, let's just say I don't care about what they think of me, their opinions don't faze me, but there is someone I am kind of hoping shares their obsession..." he fades out after saying that. Could he be talking about me?! No probably some girl his age. Why would he go after me of all people?

"Your not as bad as I thought" I say before getting up and washing my plate. Austin opened his mouth to say something in return, but was interrupted by Nicole and the rest lazily sitting down, trying to get closer to him.

"Oh grow up girls, he's my brother ew! Atleast Ally is normal" She tells them, clearly annoyed.

I just laugh, trying to ignore Austin's occasional side glances.

* * *

Once I get home, I am relieved. Sleepovers are hard work. I unpack my things and say hi to my dad, before deciding to complete some homework as it's Sunday. School tomorrow, ugh!

A few hours later, the doorbell rings. I go downstairs, only to find my dad asleep on the couch from some boring Sunday afternoon film they always have on TV somewhere. I answer the door to find none other than, Austin Moon. Before I can react, I suddenly feel his lips crash into mine. What?!

* * *

**Well, I know what you're probably thinking, it's a little rushed. Well, this is only the beginning and the drama and good stuff is coming later. The point to this story is kind of like a secret, forbidden relationship in a way. So they need to get in the relationship first you know?:D**

**Review!**


	3. Our Little Secret & Text Conversations

**OMG THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I hope I didn't completely ruin your opinion on the story from the last chapter:/ Anyway, people are saying to update, so I am. I have loads of spare time, because it's Sunday and I wanna update as much as possible before school tomorrow, so you wont have to wait too long. I hate when I'm forced to wait days for a new update, so I'm gunna update as quick as I can, as recent as I can, and I will update before I even start my homework. OK so, here goes chapter 3!**

* * *

I pull away, stunned by what just happened. Did Austin Moon, my best friends brother just kiss me?! He could have any girl he wants, why me? I then realise he is just as shocked as I am, so to avoid waking my dad up, I step outside, closing the door quietly behind me.

"What the hell was that?!" I harshly whisper, incase anyone were to hear.

"I-I'm sorry OK, but you were just there and... I'm just as confused as you are!" He says, nervousness evident in his voice.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to give you your slippers, you forgot them and I took it as an opportunity to y'know, come and maybe..." He replies, fading out slightly at the end, not daring to finish his sentence.

"Maybe what?" I ask, growing impatient by the second.

"Look Ally, you're the first girl I've known who loves music as much as I do, and doesn't just wanna talk to me 'cause of my somewhat obvious good looks!" He says the last part as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. He pauses then before continuing slowly,

"I was gunna come here to tell you, I... look this isn't easy for me to say, urm.. As weird as it is that you are my sister's best friend and 2 years younger than me, I guess I kinda, maybe like you just a little..." Did I just hear right? I don't know whether to be absolutely amazed that someone like him would even choose to give me the time of day, or completely devastated that I have just been given a really hard choice to make. I mean, we obviously couldn't tell anyone, they would find it crazy and judge because of our age difference. But, it is only 2 years, it's not exactly illegal. However, he's my best friend's brother, she hates it when someone even tries to flirt with him, imagine how she'd react if she found out about this! Ughh...

"Umm, are you saying-" I get cut off by Austin saying,

"Yes, maybe we could try, go on a date, see what could happen. As soon as I saw you Ally, I knew you were different, as cheesy as it sounds. Obviously, there's the issue of people finding out and stuff, but we could just keep the PDA to a minimum, if it helps?" I have no idea what to say to this. It all seems really surreal and fast.

"O-Ok I guess... But we don't tell anyone, not yet anyways" I assure him, looking him straight in his eyes.

"OK great! So Ally Dawson will you-" This time, I cut him off,

"Yes I will be your girlfriend" I can't help the smile forming on my face right now.

"Awesome, well I'll see you later then, oh here's my number by the way" he said, happily, showing the same expression as me. He leant down quickly and kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"Yeah... Bye" I say, dazed by the recent events. As soon as he's out of sight, I go back inside to see my dad awake and watching football.

"Hey sweetie, where were you?"

"Oh just went for a walk" I lied, ugh this is going to be so hard. I hardly ever lie to my dad, and if I do, it's only tiny stuff like: 'you look great in that shirt dad' or 'yes I'd love to work an extra shift at Sonic Boom', stuff like that. He seemed to believe me as he just nodded and continued watching his game.

I went up to my room, actually excited for school tomorrow. I get to see Austin! I enter his number into my phone and set it down whilst throwing my slippers under the bed before thinking of ways to see Austin out of school, without being found out and not just by saying hi to eachother in the hallways.

* * *

It's now 8:00 in the evening, I've had dinner and I'm ready for bed. I know, early right? Well, the earlier I sleep, the quicker tomorrow comes. I take off my cozy slippers and I get myself tucked up into bed, light off, everything. That is when my phone decides to vibrate, causing me to jump.

_To: Ally  
From: Austin_

_Hey beautiful ;)x_

_-Austin_

How did he get my number? He called me beautiful! Good job no-ones around to see me blush.

_To: Austin  
From: Ally_

_Hey:D how did you get my number?x_

_-Ally_

_To: Ally  
From: Austin_

_I stole Nicole's phone when she wasn't looking and got it;D_

_To: Austin  
From: Ally_

_Haha! Ok then x_

_To: Ally  
From: Austin_

_So, can't wait to c u tomorrow!3_

_To:Austin  
From: Ally_

_Me neither :)xx_

* * *

Our conversation went on like this for the whole night, so much for wanting to get some sleep!

* * *

**Haha! Hope you like this one. Now, this is where the story really gets going from here! Reviewww x**

**It's a bit shorter, but it's the chapter that kinda gets the story going, so from here on, the chapters are gunna be pretty long!:)**


	4. School & Let The Games Begin

**Wow, thank you for the awesome reviews! I get so happy when I see more reviews, seriously:D I'm really excited that you are excited and can't wait to see what happens to the story. I wanna respond to some of the reviews I've got:**

**Munchiie - Now you've brought that up, it does seem a little weird, but true love never waits!.. and because I needed to get the story going, that's why:)  
itsmeitsyou - You have reviewed more than once, which is awesome! I'm glad you liked it:D  
Awesomesauce325 - I'm glad you are favouriting the story, I didn't think it was good enough for a review, let alone a favourite so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

My alarm clock started going off at approximately 6:00 playing _Let Me Love You _by Ne-Yo **(1)**. Early, right? Yeah, well that's school for you. I couldn't really get to sleep last night because of yesterdays events. I kept getting that butterfly feeling in my stomach when you're excited and you can't sit still. So, now fully awake, I decided to get up, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom. Once I'd done the usual morning routine, I got changed into a pair of denim shorts, a plain top with a black cardigan and converse **(2)**. I put my hair up into a high ponytail and a light layer of subtle makeup.

Once I was happy with my appearance, I went downstairs and made myself a slice of toast and a cup of tea. My dad must be asleep still, since I could hear his snoring from a mile away. As soon as I finished my breakfast, I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, before heading out the door and making my way to school. It was a good 10 minute walk to Miami High School from my house, making it a good time to think and clear my head. All I wanted to think about was Austin. I already sound all obsessed but come on, wouldn't you be?

"Ally, wait up!" I'm interrupted from my thoughts from none other than Nicole, her hair and bag flying behind her as she tries to catch up to me. I stop, waiting for her to reach me before beginning to walk again.

"Hey Nic, what's up?"

"Nothing much, my family are driving me crazy at the moment though, my dad hogs the TV all the time and..." I kind of tune out her little rant from then on. That is until I hear one name in particular.

"Austin's been acting weird since last night, he isn't as annoying and he was... smiling!" She said sounding almost grossed out and scared for a second. The mention of his name made my heart skip a beat and my stomach do flips. And, did she just say he was smiling?! Was that because of me? Aww. I start smiling to myself before asking,

"Why do you think that is?" I ask, trying to sound confused.

"I don't know, his phone kept going off all night though, I felt like throwing it out the window!" She yelled, sounding exasperated. i don't know whether I should've said this, but it sort of came out,

"Do you think it could maybe be a girl?" I ask cautiously, trying not to give too much away. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet, so I can't risk the secret getting out this early atleast.

"Hmm, I don't know, but seriously, who'd wanna go out with Austin?! That's just gross!" She shouts, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Haha yeah!" I say, faking a laugh. I just want to get to school now, and I never thought I'd be saying that! As if by magic, we are at school. Was that really 10 minutes?! Eh, Im not complaining.

Me and Nicole walk through the halls of Miami High, dodging crowds of people talking, making out, the usual. We get to our lockers which are conveniently located right next to eachother. I open it up, getting books from my locker whilst putting some in, nothing special. I hear laughter approaching us, and to my dismay, it's the people I had been hoping to avoid. The girls from the sleepover on Saturday. They are like some sort of Austin Moon fan club, following him, gossiping about him, it get's on my nerves. And of course now because of the current circumstances, I don't really want to be hearing the kind of stuff they usually stay, or else I might end up hitting them. I get jealous, deal with it. but, obviously I can't say anything, so I just stand there whilst they approach, not making eye contact.

"Hey Ally, Nicole!" Jasmine, one of the girls say. I wouldn't say we're friends, but they aren't exactly my first choice. Though, if I ever needed a partner in class for any reason, that's when it's useful to talk to them. That sounded meaner than expected.

"Hey girls!" Nicole replies cheerily, whilst I just wave politely. They start chatting about whatever it is they find interesting, while I check my phone for any texts from 'you-know-who'. As expected, there's one saying,

_To: Ally  
From: Austin_

_Hey Alls, looking good today!;)_

Aww, he has a nickname for me, how sweet. Wait, how does he know how I look? That's when I turn around only to realise Austin standing there with a few of his friends talking to Nicole about something. He looks up then, smiling at me, making me blush.

"Hey Ally, who you talking to?" As soon as he asks that, all the girls turn my way, suddenly interested.

"Urm, no-one" That was probably one of the most stupidest things I could've said! When you say no-one, it obviously means someone! Gosh!

"Ooh, she said no-one, it's someone alright!" Nicole states, enthusiasm obvious. As soon as that is said, all the girls get excited.

"No it's not! Leave me alone!" That sounded ruder than expected. No-one seemed to notice the tone though, as they bombarded me with questions.

_To: Austin  
From: Ally_

_I'm so getting you back for this!x_

He gets his phone out and smiles at this, before walking away with his friends.

_To: Ally  
From: Austin_

_Ha! Meet me by the stairs at the outside lunch area in 30 minutes xx_

And that 30 minutes is going to be the slowest time of my life...

* * *

**What do you think? I know, I know not the best. If you've got ideas, please tell me! I wanna make this story as interesting as possible for you guys:D**

**(1) I don't own that song, but love it anyway**

**(2) Don't own converse**

**Review!**


	5. Ditching Class & Date Planning

**Well guys, again thank you for all the reviews! I don't care if I get one per chapter, they all make my day!:D**

**Musiclover150**** - OMG! I actually was sooo happy to see your awesome review! It made me smile so much:)School's gunna get in the way obviously, so I will try to update as soon as I get home every day! I'm a quick updater! I love that you love this and calling it one of the best fanfics ever! WOW! Thank you!x**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo**** - Haha glad you like my quick updates! I try to update whenever I have spare time, because I know what it's like to have to wait ages for an update, it's annoying! So, yeah:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally!**

* * *

I sit in History bored as ever. Don't get me wrong, History is one of my best subjects, along with Music of course. I'm bored because, I know in about 10 minutes, I'm going to get to see Austin again. I begin to tap my pencil, growing impatient of the slow moving clock. Why is it when you want time to go faster, it seems to stop?

* * *

10 painful minutes later, I quickly raise my hand, trying to get the teachers attention.

"Yes Ally?"

"May I please be excused?" I ask as politely as I can.

"Is it important?" Ugh. Yes! But not for the reason she's thinking of.

"Uhh, yes" I say suddenly turning red at the stares from other students.

"OK you may be excused" She says, before continuing on with the lesson.

I jump out of my seat, then walk to the door, trying not to attract any more attention. As soon as I'm out of the door, I run at full speed, then realise if I keep running like this, I'm going to start sweating, and that's not very attractive. So, I slow down, acting as casual as I can. I finally get to my destination, near the steps at the outside lunch area. Typical. Austin's late.

* * *

Austin finally shows up after 20 minutes! The teachers definitely know something up! He comes sprinting towards me, stopping whilst trying to catch his breath.

"Ally, I'm so sorry I'm late! My teacher was being completely unreasonable not letting me-" I cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's alright, atleast your here now. Though, I have no idea what my teachers gunna say when I go back! I said I was in the toilet, she's gunna think something's going on!" I say, exasperated.

"Don't worry Alls, let's not waste the time we have now on thinking about the future. Just go with it" Austin says, after laughing slightly. How can he be so laid back about this?

"Ugh, I guess you're right! And I still need to get you back for what you did to me before! You put me right in it, now they're all gunna start asking questions and I'm not that good of a liar!"

"Haha! You should've seen your face this morning! Priceless ahah-" As soon as he sees me glaring, he shuts up. Good choice, Austin. Good choice. However, he soon speaks up again, whilst slowly snaking his arms around my waist in the process,

"Anyway, I do believe we need to go on a first date someday soon?"

"Well, I'm busy all week, Nicole's signed us both up for these stupid clubs! Tomorrow, I'm being forced to go to tennis! Then, on Wednesday, I've got Art Appreciation. What is that anyway?" I rant on, annoyance evident in my voice.

"Oh well, how about Saturday? And, why don't you just tell Nicole no? She's not the boss of you!"

"I would but she's my best friend, I don't wanna fall out with her or risk our friendship in any way. And yeah, Saturday sounds good" I say the last bit with a smile.

"Well, I think you're pretty much risking your friendship by dating me, don't you think?" Ugh. He's right.

"Oh, shut up!" I reply, jokingly. Then continue,

"So where, are you taking me on this date?" I ask, curiously.

"Ahh, if I told you, that would ruin the surprise now, wouldn't it?" He replies, smirking.

"Ugh, I hate surprises!"

"Well, deal with it, 'cause I'm not telling you. And it's not like you can ask anyone else what it is!"

I sigh then smile. Austin begins to lean down, as I begin leaning up. Ugh, how is he so tall? Or, why am I so short? We are inches apart form eachother, before the bell ruins the moment. Now it's Austin's turn to sigh,

"I guess we better get going, want me to walk you to class?" He asks.

"No thanks. It would look weird if Nicole or any of your friends saw us"

"Oh ok, I guess your right! See you later Alls" He says, before kissing me on the cheek and strolling away, glancing back smiling widely.

I stand there, in a daze. How is he so perfect?

"Ally, what are you doing?" I hear Nicole ask beside me. AH! When did she get there?!

"Urmmm, I got lost" Is that the best I could come up with? Really? Nicole laughs before saying,

"You've been here for about a year now and you're _still _getting lost?"

"Yeah, you know me! Complete klutz, have too much on my plate I guess" I reply, fake laughing slightly.

"Come on lets go! We have English next. And we can't be late again!" Nicole states, whilst dragging me along with her through the courtyard and the hallways.

* * *

**Last update of the night! I'm tired and I have school tomorrow so, yeah! Night! Review:D**


	6. Quality Time & Date Disasters

**Hey! So, I'm back from school!:D One down, four to go till the weekend! Review responses:**

**LovePeach16 - I'm glad it wasn't rushed for you, I was worried it was. I just didn't wanna waste like 10 chapters getting them together when that's not really the point of the story...:)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

The rest of the school day drags just like any other really. Me and Austin haven't spoke since this morning, and I'm really curious about what the date is and where we're going. As soon as I get home, I do a few pieces of homework, have some dinner and go to bed.

* * *

I wake up the next day feeling refreshed, since I finally got a good night's sleep. I get dressed and do the usual, before heading off for an average day of school once again. Today I have tennis club with Nicole, which I'm not looking forward to. I suck at sports, Nicole on the other hand, doesn't. So, I'm going to be the idiot who can't hit the ball with her racquet in the back. Fun.

* * *

School is now over, hurray! But, the downside, clubs! I walk down the long and now quiet hallways of Miami High, making my way towards the girls changing room.

"Hey, Ally!" Nicole says, cheerily, as I push open the doors and set down my kit.

"Hey" I say, with a smile that is mainly forced. I really don't want to be here. Nicole is already dressed, racquet in hand, practicing her swings beside me.

"Don't hit me!" I squeal, holding my hands up in front of my face.

"Haha Ally, don't worry I won't" She assures me. I just playfully roll my eyes, before continuing getting changed.

As soon as I'm ready, I head out to the courts with the others, getting more nervous by the second. I don't want anymore humiliation.

"So Ally, who was that 'no-one' you were texting yesterday?" Ugh. Hasn't she forgotten that already?!

"Just a friend" Why did I just say that?!

"Ooh, who is he?" She asks. That was possibly one of the stupidest things I could've said. It's way too obvious. Luckily, before I have time to answer, I hear someone call mine and Nicole's names. We turn around simultaneously, and standing there was none other than, Austin. I instantly go red, considering my kit is totally unflattering, and because I can't play tennis to save my life. Let the embarrassment begin.

"Austin, what are you doing here? You hate tennis!" Nicole asks, confused. But then again, so am I.

"I needed a club to join and this was the only one that is vaguely similar to basketball so..."

"Whatever" Nicole replies, before running off to the other side of the courts, getting ready to serve the ball.

"What's the real reason you're here?" I ask in a whisper.

"What I can't spend time with my girlfriend without getting given grief?" He answers, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aww, you didn't have to do this for me!" I say, touched that he would do this for me, even though we both hate it.

"But I wanted to. This way, we get to spend some quality time together without suspicion. My friends already think I've changed and think it's 'cause I need a girlfriend! So, they are trying to set me up with one of the most annoying girls in my year, Cassidy Summers **(1)**"

"Well, don't let them do that!" I say, getting annoyed.

"Don't worry Alls, I won't!" He responds, whilst chuckling lightly.

"So, shall we go play tennis?" He asks, reluctantly.

"Yeah, I suppose. But don't laugh!" I sigh.

"I won't, trust me I'm no better. I can only play hockey and basketball really. The rest of my hobbies involve music" And with that, we walk off towards the coach, who assigns us our partners. Me and Austin spent so much time talking, we got put together, as we were the only ones left.

* * *

It's been a week of dull after school activities, and finally, it's time for mine and Austin's date! I'm not the kind of girl who needs fancy restaurants or presents 24/7, so I'm not really fussed about where we go.

It's 7:00, an hour before my date. I know, an hour to get ready? That's not enough time! Yeah, well, I was forced to work at Sonic Boom since I got home from school, so I've barely had time to do homework, let alone change clothes and stuff.

I get dressed up into a navy blue dress that goes up to mid thigh, maybe lower, with a brown belt around my waist. This is matched with a pair of ordinary pumps, as I'm not really one for high heels.

I race downstairs, to find my dad making pasta.

"Ooh Ally, where are you off to then?" My dad asks, smiling at me. Oh, I forgot to to tell him. What do I say?

"Um, just out with someone from school" That's not exactly a lie.

"And is this 'someone' a he?"

"Maaayybeee..."

"Well, can I talk to him for a second when he picks you up?"

"No!" I say, a little too quickly.

"Well then! You get off this time, but if there's a next time, I wanna know!" He asks, suddenly getting serious.

"Thanks dad!" I say, hugging him quickly before going to finish curling my hair and applying my makeup.

* * *

An hour later, Austin knocks at the door.

"I'll get it!" I shout, before racing to and out the door. Not without a quick goodbye to my dad of course.

"What was that about?" Austin asks. He is wearing a dress shirt, with jeans and converse. Wow, is he wearing new cologne?

"I will tell you in the car!" That's right, he has a car!

I drag him along the path, before he leans down to open my door, like a true gentleman. I smile gratefully, before stepping inside.

"Sorry about before, my dad wanted to talk to whoever I was going out with, and obviously, he can't see it's you" I say, while putting my seatbelt on.

"It's alright" he replies, starting the car.

"So... where are we going?" I ask, slowly.

"Well, I did have something special planned, but my friend Dez was co-directing this new film and I promised him I'd go watch it, so..." He says, fading out towards the end.

"Its fine Austin. I love the movies!" I say, enthusiastically. he let's out a sigh of relief.

"Good, but don't worry, next time it will be better, I promise!" He assures me. I just smile at this. The rest of the ride is silent. A comfortable silence though.

When we get there, Austin opens my door for me again, holding my hand while I get out. We smile at eachother, before making our way to the entrance. There is no line, surprisingly, so we just go straight up to one of the desks.

"Two tickets to _Aliens and Other Things _**(2)** please!" Austin asks, still holding my hand. We get our tickets and grab some popcorn, Austin insisting on paying for it all.

"I know, not the most romantic film" He tells me, as we sit down in our seats.

"No don't worry, I'm just glad I'm here with you" I say, as cliche as it sounds. And as I say this, I swear I see a hint of red on his cheeks as he squeezes my hand comfortingly in the darkness. Wow, it's dark in here! And it only gets darker as the trailers end, the film finally deciding to start.

* * *

It's now half way and I can say it's not one of the most riveting films I've ever seen. And Austin seems to agree, as he looks just as bored as I am. Where's the excitement? Adventure? Maybe a little romance?

"Ally, is that you?" I turn my head, and through the darkness I can make out a few features. As my eyes adjust, I can tell who it is, Nicole!

"Ooh, is this the guy you've been texting? Hey, I'm Nicole" She says, her hand leaning across me ready to shake Austin's. I look at Austin, grateful it's this dark, and just as expected, he is just as worried as I am.

* * *

**So, I tried to make it a bit more dramatic. Don't know whether that's worked though... Review!:D**

**(1) I don't know Cassidy's last name, so I made it up. It could be right, you never know...**

**(2) I made the title up**


	7. Too Close For Comfort & Bad Moods

**Hey again! I decided not to leave you waiting... the results of the question 'Should Nicole find out yet?' will be revealed in this chapter:D  
I just couldn't wait much longer to update, so here it is! Oh, and thankyou to SomeoneThatsAmazing for giving me ideas and inspiration, and if you haven't check out, Once Your Mine! It's great:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

I look at Austin, expectantly. He clears his throat, before answering Nicole and shaking her hand.

"Hi I'm urmm... Ben?"

"Hi, can I just say-" I decide to cut Nicole off there, knowing if we don't get out of here soon, she's going to find out.

"Yeah Nic, look we've really gotta go. Ben here, has... homework he needs finishing" It's the best I could come up with in 2 seconds!

"Ally, why can't you stay a little longer? The movie's not even over yet! Are you scared I'm gunna embarrass you?" No! I'm scared you're going to find out I'm secretly dating your brother! I don't say that out loud obviously. I fake laugh for a second before taking hold of Austin's hand and running for my life.

We sprint out the doors and out into the lobby, apoligising quickly to anyone we accidentally ran into on our way out.

"Wow, that was close!" Austin says, stating the obvious.

"That was way too close for comfort Austin! Maybe this is harder than we thought..."

"Ally, it's fine, she doesn't suspect a thing!" He reassures me, giving me a quick hug.

"Ally! Wait! You forgot your phone!" Oh no! Nicole.

"Austin run!" I hiss, before he kisses me quickly on the cheek and sprinting off, waiting by the car preferably. As Nicole approaches, she tries to catch her breath, handing me my phone in the process.

"Thanks, Nicole" I say, giving her a small smile.

"No problem. Hey, what happened back there?" She asks. Great. I knew she would.

"As I said, homework." I reply, shortly.

"How come I sense your not telling me something?" Maybe because I'm not.

"I'm telling the truth, promise" I say, crossing my fingers behind my back slightly.

"Well, Ben is definitely a keeper by the looks of him" I laugh silently, before nodding in response. Little does she know she has just said that about her own brother!

"Yeah, well-"

"You know, he reminds me of someone... I couldn't see his face or hair, but I saw his clothes. He definitely looks after himself. Nice sense of style... I've seen that shirt somewhere though.." Nicole states.

"You do know there is more than one of every shirt in the world you know? Course you've probably seen it before!" She chuckles, before saying,

"Your right! Wow I'm stupid! Anyway, he's probably waiting for you, so you should go"

"Yeah, by Nic" I smile before darting towards the doors and running to Austin's car. I get in and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Hey, what did she say?" Austin asks.

"She says you look familiar, but I led her off track for now! We are seriously going to have to be more careful!"

"Good and I know!"

"Austin, is this really such a good idea?"

"What? Course it is! Ally, I know it's not been long, but I really like you! I don't want to give this up. Not yet anyways!"

"What do you mean, not yet?"

"No, no Ally, don't get me wrong! I mean, you never know what could happen!"

"Whatever" I say, not in the mood for this anymore.

"Ally.. don't be mad at me over this please!" I don't look, but I can tell he's giving me the puppy dog eyes I can't resist.

"I'm not, I'm just tired and wanna go home"

"Ok" Is all he says, before turning on the engine and driving me home.

* * *

He stops at my house, about to get out.

"No don't, I'm fine from here"

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yep, bye" I say, kissing his cheek quickly, before getting out the car and going into the house.

I slam the door, in a seriously bad mood. I mean, wouldn't you be? The biggest secret I've ever had to keep, was about to be exposed, and Austin doesn't even seem to care! I guess the cause for my sudden change of attitude is teenage hormones. Now that I think back to everything, it could've been worse!

"Hey, you're home early! What happened?" My dad asks, looking up from the TV.

"Oh hey dad. Nothing, I'm just really tired" I half lie.

"Ok sweetheart, why don't you go to bed, and I will bring you up a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream?"

"No thanks dad. I'm not very thirsty or hungry, but thanks" I reply, whilst walking up the stairs.

"OK honey, night!"

"Night"

* * *

**I know, I know, short. But, this is more of a filler chapter really. I'm at a loss of ideas at the moment. I have a few for future chapters, but I don't wanna rush them. I just have no idea what to put in between all the good stuff!:P**

**As you can tell, the majority of you voted no! Hope you enjoy this pretty rubbish chapter (in my opinion ha)x Hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Reviewwwwwwww:D**


	8. Getting Home & Telling More Lies

**Here is a new chapter! By the way, I replaced the notice with the question, with the actual chapter. So if you're confused, go back and read it!:D**

**Also, I've got ideas for future chapters, and if everything goes to plan, there is going to be a sequel! When this is done, obviously.**

**This chapter is going to be in Austin's POV. I've decided to start doing that every now and then, ****otherwise the story will really be one-sided, and most of the future drama will take place at Austin and Nicole's house, and Ally's obviously not gunna be there.. so yeah:)**

**Oh, and check out my other story if you haven't already:D Review responses:**

**CiannaKizzy**** - It's alright that you haven't reviewed in a while, I think it's awesome that you read it in general, so thankyou! And thankyou for saying I'm a good writer, it means alot:) I have how she's going to find out and everything after that planned, including a sequel idea, haha!**

**Isazu**** - I'm glad you like my story thank you:D**

**URxGORGEx**** - That's a good pont about making him change his clothes lol, I didn't think of that!:)**

**LovePeach16**** - Thank you for reading and reviewing both of my stories:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally!**

* * *

I drive home, worried that Ally could be mad at me. I know I've been a bit laid back about all this, but I know my sister, and she isn't smart enough to ever even suspect anything. If she was Ally's level of smart, maybe then I'd start freaking out a bit.

I get outside my house, parking the car, and walking inside. Nicole is still out, so it's enough time to change my clothes. I run upstairs, ignoring both my parents. This is an emergency. I fling open my bedroom door, unbuttoning my shirt and throwing it on the floor, replacing it with a plain white one, then changing from jeans to sweatpants.

That's when I hear a knock at my door. I throw myself onto my bed and turn on my TV, pretending to be interested in whatever's on.

"Come in!" I shout, resting my arms casually behind my head. My mum walks in, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hey honey, you've been distant lately. What's going on?" I hear her ask, in a sickly sweet tone of voice.

"Yeah mum, just school getting on top of me as usual" I lie. Well, not true. School is pretty bad, but when is it not?

"You sure?"

That's when my phone decides to vibrate, signalling a new message has been received.

"Yep!" I answer, trying to ignore my phone.

"Who's that texting you?" Ugh. Why do parent's have to be so nosy sometimes!?

"I don't know" I say, before grabbing my phone and checking my texts. The name,

_Ally3_

Comes up onto the screen.

"Umm it's just Dez" I lie, again.

"What does he want?" So. Many. Questions.

"Just... homework advice and stuff. You know I'm 17 now mum, you can trust me!"

"I know, I know, but Austin, if anything is bugging you, or there is something you want to tell either me or your dad, just say" She replies, gently patting my knee, before approaching my bedroom door and shutting it on the way out. I sigh, covering my face with my hands. Then I remember, Ally texted!

_To: Austin  
From: Ally_

_Hey. Sorry I freaked out b4, just stressed + I hate lying to my dad and best friend :(xx_

_To: Ally  
From: Austin_

_Hi, it's fine. I understand x My parents r startin to suspect something now:/x but dw, I covered for us:Pxx_

I wait a few minutes for a reply...

_To: Austin  
From: Ally_

_Thanks:')x what do you think will happen when they find out?_

_To: Ally  
From: Austin_

_Don't know... hopefully they won't go crazy x_

To:_ Austin  
From: Ally_

_I know my dad will :/xx_

_To: Ally  
__From: Austin_

_Well, if he does, we will just have to think of a way to show him he has no control on your life, as cheesy as it sounds:Dx_

_To: Austin  
From: Ally_

_Aww xx_

"Austin, dinner's ready!" I hear my mum call from downstairs.

"Ok, be right down!"

_To: Ally  
From: Austin_

_Hey got dinner, cya later xxxx_

I reply, before heading off downstairs, seeing my mum, dad and Nicole already sitting at the table, picking at their food.

"...it's a girl I can tell" I hear my dad saying, in response to something, as I sit down with them.

"What is?" I ask, oblivious to what they are on about.

"The reason why you are so out of it lately" Nicole replies, before eating a small potato.

"I'm not out of it!" I argue, probably wrong.

"Yeah you are!" My dad states, irritably.

"Is it because of school really?" My mum asks. I sigh, I can't lie to her anymore,

"No"

"Friends?"

"No"

"A girl?"

"..."

"Ha! I was right!" My dad shouts, triumphantly. I didn't actually do anything wrong, I mean, I could be talking about any girl.

"Who is she?" My mum, once again, nosily asks.

"No-one you know..."

"Oh come on Austin, just say. I probably know her, we _do _go to the same school!" Nicole cries, suddenly completely interested.

"Why do you care anyways?" I reply, annoyed.

"So I can check this girl out! See if she's good enough for my big brother! Duh. And, so I can make fun of you when she turns out to be completely horrible..." She adds quickly.

"Thanks for the support sis!" I say, sarcastically.

"OK, OK, you two. Who is it?" My mum asks, once again.

"Well... Nicole knows her" That's not a lie. Nicole knows _alot_ of people.

"Ooh, ooh, who!?" She squeals, getting in my face.

"Wow, what happened to personal space?!" I say, quickly eating a forkful of peas.

"Sorry... sooo who is it?" She asks, growing impatient.

"Urmm... Cassidy Summers!" I shout without thinking. What have I done?!

* * *

**Hey! So do you like this chapter?:P Hope you do!x Again, a bit of drama to spice up the story a bit!**

**Review :)**


	9. Cassidy & The Dinner 'Date'

**So, to answer a few questions, he technically didn't say it ****_was_**** a girl, he said nothing. And, it mentions in there somewhere that he doesn't want to lie to them anymore. **

**CiannaKizzy**** - You are seriously one of the best readers! You review for like every chapter:D Thank you! Aha I'm glad you can't wait for the sequel. I've only got the idea at the moment, but it's not coming for a while anyway. This story has a long way to go yet:P**

**LovePeach16**** - Another shoutout to you!:D For reviewing on my last chapter:Px**

**Austinandally1fan**** - Thankyou for your review:D That's basically the reaction I was hoping for XD!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Again, this chapter is in Austin's POV, next one will probably be back to Ally's!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally!**

* * *

"OMG! I know who she is!" Cassidy squeals, once again, making me and my parents jump.

"Ooh, is she nice?" My mum asks, face beaming. Why are they so nosy?!

"Umm... sure?" I say. I complete, and utter lie!

"Oh my gosh, I have to go tell Ally and the others!" Wait?! Ally! No, no, no, nooo!

"No!" I shout, standing up from my seat, as Nicole is on her way out of the kitchen door. I didn't mean for it to sound so desperate.

"Why?" She asks, a puzzled look on her scrunched up face.

"I... We wanna keep it secret, for now"

"Aww, don't be so ashamed of the girl! Invite her round!" My dad exclaimed, grinning.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"Why not?" My mum asks, clearing away all of our empty plates and dishes.

"Because..." I have nothing to say to that. Great.

"Right. That's settled, invite her round for dinner tomorrow night!" My mum says, excitedly. I sigh, knowing I've been defeated.

"Alright, fine!" I say, giving up.

"But! Don't tell anyone Nicole!" I continue, deadly serious. I have my reasons. Like how if Ally finds out about all this, she will go crazy, possibly dumping me in the process. Nicole sighs, before saying,

"Fine!"

"Thanks" I answer, letting out a breath I never knew I was holding.

Right, time to do the one thing I wished would never happen. Ask out Cassidy Summers...

* * *

It's the next day at school, and as you can probably imagine, I'm pretty nervous. I mean, I've got an amazing girlfriend that I really like, and I'm about to go and ask out a girl I have no intentions of ever talking to after tonight. Ever. I don't know how I'm going to let her down gently, though. She is such a big mouth, the whole school is bound to know in the first 10 minutes after I ask her. This is going to be so hard hiding from Ally.

"Hey man, why are you so.. quiet?" My best friend, Dez asks.

"Oh it's nothing... Hey have you seen Cassidy anywhere?" I ask, reluctantly of course.

"Urmm... no but she's in our next class so you can talk to her then! Are you going to finally take our advice and ask her out?" My other friend, James asks, butting into the conversation. What is it with everyone being all nosy lately?

"Maybe..." I hear a bunch of wolf whistles from around me, coming from the rest of my group of friends.

"Awesome man!" Dez exclaims, before we do our signature handshake. I laugh weakly at all this, trying to act less suspicious.

I look around and spot none other than Ally and co. standing by one of their lockers, talking about something. She looks over at me, smiles slightly and turns back to her friends, casually. That must mean she doesn't know yet! And that's the way it's going to stay! I hope...

I mean, now I have to keep two secrets. One, about Cassidy, and the other about Ally. No-one would really approve of me and Ally. Mainly because of the age difference and the fact that I'm her best friends brother. My mum and dad would probably be disappointed thinking I'm just using her for 'things'. her dad would probably think the same thing aswell. My friends, they would have a field day with this one. Laughing and joking about how I couldn't find a 'decent girl my age' or something. And don't even get me started on Nicole...

And with the whole Cassidy thing. Well, Ally is really important to me, so she can't ever find out. I can't risk this.

The bell rings, so I set off to class. As soon as I get there, everyone is staring at me expectantly. Thanks Dez...

He must've told everyone about me going to ask Cassidy out! Ugh! Now I _have_ to do it.

And there's Cassidy. Sitting down, a sickly smile plastered on her face. I sigh, slowly walking over to her seat, my friends in tow. Her friends on the other hand, they all stop giggling and stare at me. Great. Now everyone is watching. Well, it's now or never.

"Uh, hey Cassidy..." I say, nervously and unenthusiastically.

"Hey Austin" She says, whilst blushing and giggling slightly. Here goes...

"I was just um wondering, if you would maybe wanna come round mine for dinner tonight, say 8ish?" She gasps, as if she wasn't expecting it. Ha, yeah right.

"Of course Austin! I would love to!" That's when she gets up and gives me a hug that is bone crushingly tight. I think she's excited...

* * *

It's 7:50, 10 minutes before the worst part of my teenage life begins. Cassidy and my parents, won't mix well. They are both, annoying (Cassidy more than my parents), nosy and completely set on me being with Cassidy.

I'm wearing nothing special, as this is of course, nothing special. Well, to me anyway. I know, I sound mean. You just don't know Cassidy or my parent's like I do.

The doorbell rings, wow she's early.

"Oh hi, you must be Cassidy, come in!" I hear my mum's cheery voice echo from downstairs. Here goes nothing!

I casually wander downstairs, and upon seeing Cassidy, put on a fake smile and say polite 'hello's' to everyone.

* * *

I sit here, 15 minutes into the meal, bored as hell. Cassidy is blabbing on about some new makeup she's trying out. Why can't she enjoy a bit of music, like Ally?

I hear laughter, so I quickly join in, unenthusiastically.

Then there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Nicole shouts. She must've invited someone over. Not surprised, Cassidy isn't someone I would spend hours with willingly, if I had a choice.

She wanders off to the front door, it opens and I hear a bit of faint chatter and laughter.

"Hey mum and dad, hope it's OK I invited Ally round" I don't bother looking up, until I hear the one name I was not hoping to hear. Ally!

I whip my head around quickly. Yep that's Ally alright.

"Ok sweetie, hi Ally, would you like to join us? I'm sure you know Cassidy, Austin's girlfriend" .

"I'd love to!" She says, with what I can tell as a fake smile and cheery voice. I'm going to get it later...

* * *

**Haha! Hope you liked it! Reviewww:P**


	10. Awkward Conversations & Cassidy Knows!

**Hey guys, Review responses:**

**supersweetp**** - That is one of the nicest reviews I've ever got, thank you:)**

**CiannaKizzy**** - Again, thankyou for the review!:D haha glad you're excited:P**

**PhoebeHalliwell23**** - Thankyou for the review:) and I can't really say when they will find out because it will ruin the surprise;)**

**This chapter is now back to Ally's POV, so hope you like it!**

**Also, I was thinking of starting a new story! Ideas anyone? PM me if you have any:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

What is Cassidy Summers doing here?! Nicole had invited me round for dinner yesterday. I thought it would be a great chance to see Austin again. I come here, excited, and turn up to find Austin and his 'girlfriend' enjoying a lovely meal together. I swear he told me he didn't like her. But, he _was _that his friends wanted him to ask her out. I'm confused. All I am sure of at the moment is, I'm pretty annoyed at him right now.

I politely take my seat at the Moons' dining table, while receiving a hot plate of pasta. I smile at everyone, faking it obviously. I'm in no way in any mood to smile at the moment.

"So, as I was saying, I was thinking of buying some more foundation, as mine is running out. Which one do you use Mrs Moon?" Cassidy starts, giving a sickly sweet smile. Wow. All she can talk about is makeup?!

"Umm, I'm not sure dear" I laugh at Mrs Moon's unsure tone, knowing everyone finds it as uncomfortable as I do. Yes!

"What's so funny?" Cassidy asks me, before everyone turns to face me waiting for my answer. To be honest, I bet they are all glad we are just off of the who makeup conversation.

"Nothing" I say holding back a smile and yet another laugh.

"No, no please do share" Cassidy once again, says with an almost forced smile plastered on her face.

"Well, it's kind of obvious that no-one here is remotely interested in whatever you are talking about" Cassidy gasps, while Nicole and Austin chuckle softly.

"How would you know?" She asks.

"Because, first of all, Austin and his dad are both guys, they don't care about all that stuff. Second, it's written all over everyone's faces!"

"Why do you care, anyway? It's not like you _need _to be here! You just came here uninvited, having a go about everything I say or do! If you haven't noticed, I'm 17, you're 15. You have no right to speak to me like that!" Wow. She's being way over the top about this.

"Nicole invited me actually, and I only pointed out one thing, not everything you say or do" I say, as calmly as I can.

"Are you sure there isn't another reason you're here?" What is she going on about?

"Yeah, I'm sure" Where is she going with this one? My question is then answered as she replies,

"Well, it seems that you aren't just here for Nicole..." I look at her dumbstruck, before it hits me. She can't know... How?

"Yeah, don't play dumb with me. You know full well what I'm on about! I've seen it all Ally!"

"Urmm, what are you on about?" Nicole cuts in. I forgot everyone else was here. Cassidy turns her attention to Austin, and so does everyone else. He looks exactly how I feel. Absolutely terrified.

"Cassidy, can I talk to you for a second?" Austin asks, finally deciding to speak.

"Ha! What so you can bribe me not to tell!" I need to say something, quick.

"Look, Cassidy, I knew you were completely crazy from the start, but now you've broke the scale! None of us have a clue what you are going on about!" I shout, really getting nervous about all this.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Mrs Moon asks softly. Stop asking that!

"Oh shut up Ally! Seriously, get a grip! And Mrs Moon, I'm glad you asked that question. This is something you are all surely going to love hearing!" No, no, no, no, no!

"What is she- Wait..." Oh no! Nicole has figured it out! My heart is racing. Please don't say it, please don't say it! If it's possible, it got worse!

She runs off slamming her bedroom door, not uttering a word.

"Maybe I should go and check on her" Mimi get's up from her seat and walks out of the room and up the stairs. Mr Moon obviously can feel the awkwardness, as he rises from his seat and before he walks out says,

"I will leave you to whatever this is" Phew. Atleast they don't know yet.

"Cassidy what the hell is your problem!?" Austin harshly whispers.

"Me?! What about you two! I really thought you had better taste than that _thing_ Austin" Looking at me in disgust.

"How do you even know?" I ask, timidly.

"I've seen you. You aren't doing a very good job of hiding things, you know!"

"Austin, Ally, can you come here for a second?" We all hear Mimi call. Great.

"I'll let myself out" Is all Cassidy says, before bouncing out the doorway and out of the house. Hopefully forever.

Austin looks at me, worry evident in his face. He takes a deep breath squeezing my hand in reassurance.

I smile weakly, as we enter the living room, releasing our hands at the last second.

* * *

**What do they all know? Not everything is as it seems...:P Ha! K so reviewww:D I wrote this quickly before I go to school, so enjoy!**

**Also, if you haven't already, read the top authors note, and PM me with any ideas!:DD I really wanna know what you guys think.**

**It will be longer next time, promise. But this was wrote in about half an hour this morning, so yeah. And I'm off to school now.**


	11. The Truth Is Out & Final Decisions

**I hope you liked the last chapter.. It was completely rushed this morning. I was ready for school early, so I wrote it in like 20 minutes before going to school and it was completely made up on the spot. Sorry if it was rubbish:/**

******Review responses:**

**bdawranglers**** - I'm not upset, don't worry! I'm really glad you're honest and I know it wasn't the best chapter. As I said, it was rushed.:) Thank you for the review:P**

**CiannaKizzy - Thanks again for the review!:D**

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading, even though I'm rushing quite a bit due to school and stuff. Which, of course leads to bad chapters and things like that:)**

**If you really don't like my story, then don't read it. Simple!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"Yes?" Austin asks, acting as though he is completely oblivious. Nicole is just sitting there, no expression on her face.

"This whole Cassidy thing... do you know what she was on about?" Mike asks, beginning to get serious.

"What? Of course not!" Austin answers. I decide to let him do the talking.

"Really..." Mike asks again, disbelievingly.

"Yes, really" Austin says, trying to keep his cool. Mimi and Nicole just sit back, watching the scene unfold.

"Don't lie to us!" Nicole suddenly shouts, raising from her seat on the sofa.

"What are you even trying to get at?" Austin asks, getting irritably impatient. I know how he feels. We both know they know. I wish they would just say it already!

"Ha! Well-" Mike was cut off by the doorbell ringing. That better not be Cassidy back for round 2!

Mimi gets up from where she was sitting, next to Nicole, and answers the door.

"Hello-" She was cut off from talking to whoever was at the door, from no one other than my dad charging into the house, looking outraged.

"What was that about on the phone?!" He asks, face turning red from anger, talking to Mike.

"I know, I was just as confused!" Mike replies, with a harsh laugh.

"You two!?" My dad asks, turning towards me and Austin.

"So this is what you guys think?!" Austin asks. Ugh! Why can't he just admit it! Or I will have to, and I don't really want to be the one to do that!

"Think? We know! First of all, you guys have _both _been acting weird for a while, you are suddenly closer, Cassidy just put all of the pieces of the puzzle together!" Nicole suddenly shouts, looking at me showing betrayal on her face.

"I'm... I'm sorry Nicole I-" I start, before she cuts in,

"Sorry?! You _know _how I feel about my friends liking my brother! Not only do you like him, but you've been secretly going behind my back to go make out with him somewhere like some tramp!" Tears begin to prick my eyes. I can't believe this is happening right now!

"Hey! Don't you dare call Ally a tramp!" Austin yells.

"Aww defending your girlfriend!? How sweet" She says in a sickly sweet voice, before sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Yeah! I am!" He says, defensively. Nicole rolls her eyes.

"Ally... how do you even know you can trust this guy!?" My dad asks me, upset.

"Our son isn't the problem! Ally is too young for him! Distracting him from getting a decent career!" Mike cuts in. Oh great, they're probably going to start some adult, parent fight thing.

"He's older! More chance of him wanting nothing more from her than-" I angrily cut my dad off. This is it! I've had enough of this now!

"Just shut up! He isn't using me and I'm not distracting him from anything! It's not even been that long!"

Everyone looks at me now.

"Ally, I know how you must feel. Your a teenage girl, emotional and stuff" My dad says, trying to be sympathetic. Ha! Yeah right.

"Look, you guys may not understand, because Nicole you're still too immature and you adults, well, you're setting your ways.. Time's have changed! I... I love Ally.." Austin says, looking at me with soft eyes I could just melt in. Wait... Did he just say? Wow.

"You _really _think you know what love is!? You're kids! This is ridiculous! Ally, we are leaving!" My dad states, grabbing my arm, trying to drag me along with him out of the door.

"Wait! No-" Austin tries to stop my dad, before Nicole cuts in. I forgot she was even there...

"No, let her go home! Oh and Ally? Don't even _think _about sitting with me or the others tomorrow at lunch!"

"Nicole.." I start, before my dad interrupts.

"Ally, you are never seeing this boy again! Do you understand me?"

"..." I stay silent.

"Ally?" Austin asks, sounding hurt.

"Umm..."

"OK, it's settled! Stay as far away as possible from my daughter!" He threatens Austin.

"No! As I said, I love Ally! This isn't just a fling, you know! You didn't even hear her say she wanted to leave!" Austin says, glaring at my dad.

"Ally?! Tell him!" My dad demands.

"Ally..." Austin once again asks, upset.

I take a deep breath, knowing I will regret this.

"Ally, are you coming?!" My dad asks.

"Umm... ye-yes" I say, weakly.

Austin looks horrified. I manage a small apologetic smile, but all I really want to do is cry in Austin's arms. I've really blown it...

My dad drags me out of the Moons' house, and into the car, where he begins his long lecture on the rules from now on.

"Don't speak to him, don't even look at him as you're going down the hallways at school!" he begins, me only half listening.

All I can really focus on is Austin. Nicole. How messed up my life has now become...

* * *

**I'M SORRY IF YOU THINK I RUSHED INTO THIS PART! I just wanted to test out a few new ideas I have, to make the story kind of different I guess... I'm sorry:(! The story is still going to carry on, whether you decide to continue reading or not, is your choice... Hope you want to, and I hope I haven't completely ruined it for you!**

**Review:D**


	12. Can't Sleep & The Next Day

**Hi again! This will hopefully be a bit longer for you guys:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

That night, it was silent between me and my dad. He refused to talk to me after the lecture her gave me in the car. It's probably something to do with disappointment, or something. Well, you know what? I'm not exactly happy with him at the moment either. When we got in the house, he went straight to the TV, no goodnight or anything. I just sighed, and walked up the seemingly never ending staircase to one of the only places I feel safe right now, my bedroom. The other is in Austin's arms. Austin... He probably hates me now. No, there is no 'probably' about it.

I walk into my room, throwing my jacket onto my bed in exhaustion. I check my phone. No new messages. I change into my pyjamas, wishing Austin would call sometime soon. I know that's not going to happen...

Tomorrow is going to be torture! Nicole is going to tell everyone, including all of Austin's friends. Also, I will have no-one to sit with at lunch. I know what you might be thinking, why not sit with Austin? Well, Nicole is definitely going to be watching me and him like a hawk all day. Then, report back to my dad if she sees anything remotely suspicious.

I get into bed, at the early hour of 8:00, and drift into sleep, almost instantly.

* * *

It's the next day, and I didn't sleep a wink last night. I'm walking to school, listening to my ipod to drown out the world. I might even put on a fun, upbeat song and pretend I'm in a movie... Though, that would look pretty weird.

I reluctantly walk into the place I've been dreading since last night's drama. School. The place where Nicole and her little group with make my life a misery. Especially, when the girls she hangs out with, are like Austin's number one fans. They are going to hate me.

I approach my locker, luckily, there is no Nicole. I get out the books I need, then shut it, wandering off to my first lesson, just before the bell decides to ring.

I slowly open the door, hearing chatter and laughter coming from the inside. I take a deep breath, before entering, my first sight being Nicole. Her and her 'friends' look up, giving me the dirtiest looks possible.

I walk past them, ignoring the rude comments I refuse to repeat. As I sit down in my seat, the teacher thankfully starts to talk. And for the rest of the lesson, I sit there is silence, wishing this day would just end already.

* * *

The morning went on as usual. Except today, no-one even made eye contact with me. I walk into the lunch hall, getting ready to sit on my own, as Nicole stated last night.

I perch myself in one of the empty seats, getting my lunch from out of my bag, looking down the whole time. I slowly begin to pick at my sandwich, finally deciding to look up.

It was a bad idea, as walking past at that moment was Austin and his friends. They all start to laugh, while Austin looks sheepish at the back.

"Hey! Look who it is, Ally Dawson. Hey Dawson! We heard you got a little crush on Austin here!" The one I know as Dez, asks. The others laugh at this comment. It wasn't even funny...

I stay silent, looking at Austin for a second, before returning back to my sandwich.

"Aww, she's a little shy! Ha! You know, you look a bit tired. Do you need Austin to sing you a lullaby!?" I roll my eyes at this. I'm only 2 years younger than them. You know what's funny though, Austin isn't even trying to stick up for me!

I get up, and run away from the cafeteria, throwing my lunch away in the process. I'm suddenly not that hungry...

I run into the bathroom and begin to let the tears escape my eyes. I look in the mirror. Wow, have I really looked like that all day? Ugh. What did Austin even see in me?

I flatten down my hair and wipe my eyes, finally deciding standing here crying about it, won't help.

I take a deep breath in, exhaling shortly after. That's when I hear the door open, only to reveal Nicole, and her 'buddies' not so far behind.

"Hey Ally" Nicole says, in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hey.." I say, not making eye contact.

"I just thought you should know, once you left last night, Austin deleted your number and is forbidden to see you again! Hilarious actually, I don't think I told you girls this..." She says the last part to the others.

"Last night, you know with all the drama, Austin and Ally told us they _loved _eachother!" She shouts, laughing harshly, before continuing,

"Like they even know what love is! They are delusional if they thought it was even going to work!"

After hearing this, I just grab my bag from beside the sink, and run. Again. To who knows where. If I'm honest, I don't care. Hey, that rhymes...

I let out a small laugh, before concentrating on my running again. Anywhere is better than here!

* * *

**So, here is the next chapter! Hope I didn't disappoint in any way:D**

**It's a bit shorter than usual, but hey ho! What can you dooo?**

**Reviewwww:)**


	13. Lost & Unexpected Questions

**Here is another chapter for you guys!:D**

**CiannaKizzy - Thank you for another awesome review! It's not weird that you are emotional! I sometimes well up a bit when I read stories on here haha!:D**

**Thankyou to everyone else who has reviewed!:D**

**I'm going to stop going on now... Here is the chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

I have no idea how I ended up here. Here being the middle of nowhere. It is now dark, raining and cold. I just ran, not looking back, not caring where I ended up. Because, let's be honest, no-one else cared, so why should I?

I give up walking around in hopeless circles, trying to find anything distinctly familiar. Nothing...

I'm soaked, sitting on the curb, alone and I don't even have a coat. Why do I let people get to me so easily? I sit there, with my face buried in my hands, groaning in frustration. This is ridiculous. Why couldn't Austin just say something, anything!? Instead of making me look like some desperate idiot infront of everyone. I mean, is his stupid reputation more important than me? Obviously. I check my phone for the time, and just my luck, it's out of battery. I really need to start charging it more. Then again, I don't always plan on running out of school in the middle of the day to who knows where...

All the houses in this street are practically abandoned. None of the lights are on, there are no cars outside, nothing.

A few minutes pass, I can finally hear something coming from the distance. Sort of sounds like a car. I look up, to see headlights lighting up the darkness, almost blinding me in the process. It slowly drives up to my side of the curb, stopping. Oh no! Whoever is in the car, is getting out. I hear the car door slam shut, and footsteps make their way towards me, while I stay frozen in place.

"Ally..." I recognise that voice... Austin! I don't respond, I just roll my eyes and look at the floor. That is, until I feel a strong pair of arms pick me up bridal style, and carry me to the car. Again, I refuse to acknowledge him. he opens the passenger door, putting me down, before shutting the door and getting in his side.

"Ally, listen-" I cut him off.

"How did you find me?" I ask, in a monotone voice.

"That's not important I-" I cut him off again.

"How did you find me?" I repeat, gritting my teeth slightly. he sighs, before responding,

"I got a call from your dad, you hadn't been home and you weren't answering your phone. He thought we were with eachother somewhere. I panicked, I looked everywhere! I just started to drive around. I then obviously, found you here"

"Why did you panic? It's not exactly like you care" I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Of course I care! I love you Ally!" He practically yells at me from the drivers seat.

"Obviously not enough to stand up for me today!" I yell back, getting frustrated.

"I wanted to, I just, I don't know why I didn't! The last thing I wanted to happen was all this!"

"And you think I'm happy about this?! My friends hate me, my dad no longer trusts me and I can never see you again!" Austin takes my hand, before I pull out of his grip instantly.

"Ally... please, maybe we could try the whole secret thing again?" He pleads, looking in my eyes.

"No! I don't want anymore secrets, lies, whatever!"

"You know, you seem to be blaming all this on me! How come you followed your dad the other night instead of fighting for us?! Huh? I tried, but no, I was the one looking like the idiot in the first place Ally!" He's right.

"Ugh, Austin! I know, I wanted to say no! Believe me, but I, I don't know!"

It's silent for a few minutes, neither of us wanting to speak. I turn his way, to see him looking straight ahead, thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him, in a softer tone than before.

"Oh, nothing..." He answers, flickering his eyes on me. I sigh, frustrated by the way he says it. It was definitely something.

"Please tell me Austin!" I beg, not caring whether I sound desperate or not. I just want to know.

"You-you'll think I'm crazy or stupid or both, if I tell you..."

"Just say.." I tell him, taking his hand gently, looking him in the eyes.

"OK, umm... this isn't exactly the best way to say this.." I decide to let him continue, even though I am growing impatient.

"I kind of just thought of this now.." he says, nervously brushing his fingers through his blonde hair. What is it he has to say? I'm beginning to get a little worried now...

"Seriously Ally, don't hate me for this!"

"I wont, promise! I could never hate you!" I answer, truthfully.

"OK, umm, Ally..." I nod, expectantly waiting.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Haha! I hope you don't hate me for having this idea for the story! I just wanna say, they aren't going to just run away and live happily ever after... not yet anyway;) Joking! I don't know what's gunna happen... As I said before, I make the ideas up as I go along really.**

**Any questions, ideas ect. just say/ask/whatever:)**

**Also, if you haven't already, read my other story, 'The Boy In 213' and tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


	14. Answers & Surprises

**Glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! Hope this chapter has answered any questions. Don't worry, I did take into account everything you are saying, I thought about half of it myself while I was writing it, but I just wanted to make it interesting and dramatic! Hahah!:)**

**I was going to say they should run away together, but I thought that that's too obvious:P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Did he just...? Wow! I did _not_ see that one coming!

"Umm" I manage to stutter out, really unsure of what to say or do.

"I know I haven't got a ring, this isn't the most romantic way and we are both a little young, but, we could wait if you wanted!" Austin rushes out, obviously getting nervous.

"I.." Ugh. Why can't I speak? i need to say something! He's getting worried!

"Look, I know this is a little sudden-" I cut him off, finally being able to speak.

"A little?"

"OK, maybe a lot, but, I wanna prove to everyone and you that this isn't just some stupid, pointless fling!"

"And the only way you thought of was by proposing to me?"

"I said you'd think I'm crazy..."

"I don't think you're crazy.. Ok maybe a little. But, this is honestly the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me!"

"Ally, you make it sound like I've done you some favour or something! I'm confused.. Don't you want to marry me?" He asks, getting a little upset.

"You're confused?! How do you think I feel!? I-I need time to think about this..."

"As long as you need..." He responds softly, turning the engine on and driving me home.

We didn't speak the whole ride home. It was awkward to say the least. As Austin stopped the car infront of my house, I suddenly said something, without even thinking about it,

"Yes" I whisper, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes? Yo-our saying yes?" He asks, smiling widely. I nod, matching his expression. This is completely crazy, but it feels right.

"I love you Ally! Seriously" He swears, before pulling me in for a kiss. I run my fingers through his hair, trying to enjoy this moment as much as I can. His hands move down to my waist, as I feel him smiling into the kiss. This makes me smile.

When he pulls away, we press our foreheads together, while he whispers,

"You better go, I will have the ring by tomorrow! Promise..."

"There's no rush" I assure him, trying to not make him feel like he needs to get the ring as soon as possible.

"There is! The sooner I get the ring, the sooner we tell everyone" He grins.

"That isn't going to end well"

"It will, this time we just have to not take no for an answer!"

"Ok" I whisper, before kissing him lightly on the lips, then slowly depart from the car. I shut the door and wave at Austin. I still can't believe he proposed! He is the sweetest guy ever!

I run up the front porch steps, unlocking the door, finding my dad sitting on the sofa with a worried look upon his face. He faces me, before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Ally! There you are! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" He asks, hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry dad" I say quietly.

"For what?" Like he's forgotten everything that's recently happened.

"For everything" I answer. He gives me a small smile.

"Don't worry Ally. You'll see when you graduate high school and find someone your own age, that I was right all along!" This makes me angry. But, I let it go, to save any unwanted arguments till tomorrow, when me and Austin finally come clean.

I give him a weak, forced smile and head upstairs.

"Night" I quickly shout down to him from the stairs.

"Night sweetheart" He replies, sitting back down.

I run to my room, absolutely exhausted.

I collapse on my bed, before putting my pyjamas on, brushing my teeth and hair. I look in the mirror, unsure of how my hair looks. I know, I'm going to bed, but if I'm marrying Austin, I need to learn to make myself look more presentable any time of the day.

"You look beautiful as always" A familiar voice says behind me. I look behind me in the mirror, to find Austin admiring me from behind. He sees me looking, and starts to wrap his hands around my waist from behind.

"I can't wait to call you my wife" He murmurs, mostly to himself.

"What are you doing here? My dad could see you!" I whisper.

"Relax, I made sure he was in bed before I climbed up your balcony!" He says, smiling at me.

"You could've hurt yourself!" I scold him.

"Don't worry Alls, I'm a good climber!"

"Good" I say, before untangling myself from him and climbing in bed, him following shortly after.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask, as he pulls back the covers and gets in.

"I'll leave early in the morning, don't worry"

"You better.." This makes him laugh lightly as he kisses me on the forehead.

"Night Alls"

"Night"

He wraps his arms around me, as I snuggle in closer. I breathe in his scent. How come he always seems to smell like a fresh summer breeze?

I look to my left, and Austin is already fast asleep. Typical...

* * *

**I hope this answers a few questions... I did take into account their age!:)**

**Honestly, if you think my story isn't good, just don't read it. If you have any ideas for the story, just say, because then I can make it into something you want to read:D**

**I don't really think this is going as I thought it would. It's Friday though, so hopefully tomorrow, I can focus more on the story!:)**

**Review!**


	15. Happy Moods & Bad Timing

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I've decided to continue, whoever doesn't like the story the way it is, doesn't have to read it!:)**

**Their ages are the same, everything is the same!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, to find no Austin. I wonder when he went...

I get out of bed, deciding to go to school today. I mean, I have Austin back now, so the comments everyone makes shouldn't hurt me anymore! I walk downstairs, wrapping my fluffy dressing gown around me, trying to get warm. I walk into the kitchen, still half asleep, and put on a pot of tea.

"Hey Ally!" I hear coming from behind me. I turn around, to reveal Austin sitting at the table, eating a plate of pancakes!

"AH!" I jump, trying to slow my, now rapidly beating heart, down.

"What are you still doing here?! Eating pancakes?" I whisper, incase my dad hears us.

"I was hungry" He mumbles, with food in his mouth, pouting slightly.

"Ew! Gross, close your mouth!" I cringe, while turning back to my tea. I take a sip of it, savouring the warmth, before sitting down across from Austin.

"Anyway, don't you have to get home, incase your parent's get worried?" I ask him, wrapping my hands around the hot mug.

"I'm 17 Ally, they probably haven't even noticed! I sometimes stay out this late, or early, anyway" He assures me.

"Ok, if you're sure" I answer, uncertainly.

It's fine Ally! Don't worry! I've gotta go. I need to be somewhere early before school" He tells me, winking.

"Austin, you don't have to buy it yet"

"I do! Once you have the ring, we can get all this stupid secret stuff over with for good!" He says, before kissing me quickly, grabbing his jacket, and running out the door.

I sigh happily, smiling, before I go back upstairs to change for school. I grab some clothes, take a shower and leave my hair down, in casual waves. Just the way I like it.

Once I'm ready, I head off for school, saying goodbye to my dad quickly. I walk to school again, in an incredibly happy mood. I put my earphones in and turn on _Live While We're Young_ by One Direction **(1)**. I'm in the mood for an upbeat, fun song. I feel the urge to sing along, but that would attract more unwanted attention, so I decide against it.

I get to school, ignoring any stares I receive again, and smiling. I get to my locker, and enter my combination. However, I don't get a chance to open it as no-one other than Nicole comes trotting over, with a disgusted look on her face. Why was I ever friends with her?

"Hey Ally! Why are you so happy? It's not like you have any reason to be" She asks, smirking.

"I don't think it's any of your business!" I reply, coolly, before once again, trying to open my locker. I get interrupted again, as Nicole's hand slaps mine away from the door.

"What?" I ask, getting annoyed.

"Austin wasn't home last night.. I think he could've been with someone" She replies, suspiciously. Seriously! How can she possible know!?

"And?" I ask, trying to not seem interested.

"And, I have a feeling he was with a girl! You must be jealous hearing that right?" What? She thinks he was with another girl!?

"Not really..." If I'm honest, I does make me a little jealous, just thinking about him being with someone else. But, he wasn't so how can it bother me?

"Yeah..sure Ally" She replies, disbelievingly.

"Whatever" I say, before finally opening my locker. When it opens, a small, blue box falls out and right next to Nicole's feet. Oh no... I know what that is! Obviously, Nicole is going to want to see what it is! Why did Austin have to put it in there?! I inwardly groan, before I hear Nicole speak up.

"What is that?" By this time, I have already taken my earphones out, my music long forgotten.

"I don't know..." I answer, trying to pick it up. However, Nicole sees this, and kicks the box, sending it flying across the hallway. Ugh! As if things couldn't get any worse, Cassidy comes walking down the hallway at that very moment, stopping in her tracks, beginning to pick up the box. No, no, no! Talk about bad timing! Austin turns up then, also stopping, seeing the little box in her hands and staring at me with a worried expression on his face. I look at him, pointing to Nicole with my eyes, making him clench his fists. He is getting anxious, but then again, who wouldn't be?

I stare in shock, unable to move for some reason. Nicole just laughs and stalks away, to who knows where. Meanwhile, Cassidy starts to open up the box, gasping at what's inside. the next thing that comes out of her mouth is something I never wanted to hear,

"Yes Austin! I will marry you!" She squeals, wrapping her arms around him in a very tight hug.

My mouth drops open then, Austin mirroring my expression. I signal for him to correct her, tell her it's not what it looks like! Everyone is staring now, murmuring things to eachother in disbelief. I wait or him to speak up, take Cassidy's arms from around his neck, anything!

But no, all he can do is just stand there, smile and hug her back.

I swear I just felt my heart break into a million pieces from inside my chest...

* * *

**I hope you like this little twist! Cassidy is always getting in the way! Haha:) Review!**

**(1) I don't own this song!:D**


	16. Class Projects & Dallas

**Thankyou for all the reviews!**

**Raws-and-Lawa Lunch**** - Thank you haha! At first when you said boring story I was like 'well then'! But as I read on I was really happy about what you said:D I love your stories, so for you to say that about mine is awesome!:)**

**By the way, I switched the last authors note with a new chapter if you haven't already read it:)**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

I can't help the tears that start to fall. What is he playing at?! First, he tells his family that Cassidy is his girlfriend, and now he's practically engaged to her! They've never even really spoke, so nobody better believe it!

I run off to the nearest toilet, grabbing a tissue and wiping the tears from my face. I breathe in and out, trying to control my unsteady breathing. I need to make it look like I don't care, otherwise Nicole will have a field day seeing me like this! I compose myself, stepping out form the cubicle and standing in front of the mirror, shakily. I try to fix my hair, and make my eyes loo less red and teary.

When I'm done, I step out into the now abandoned hallway. When did the bell go off? I guess I was too busy crying my eyes out to hear it. It's not like I care anyway.

I walk to my English class, dreading every minute of it. All I'm going to be able to think about is Austin and his 'fiancée'. I walk up to the door, before slowly pulling the handle and walking into the classroom.

"Miss Dawson, you're late!" My teacher states, flatly. He is the strictest teacher in the school. Lucky me!

"I know and I'm sorry I just-" I was cut off by his booming voice fill the classroom.

"No excuses! Detention, tomorrow lunch!" I feel like screaming. As if my day couldn't get any worse! I've never had detention before, so this is all new to me. I decide to not land myself in any more trouble, and just nod while shuffling towards my seat.

"Ok, so now that we are all here" He says, glaring at me, before continuing,

"I have a new assignment for you all! This one is based on the Shakespeare classic _Romeo and Juliet _**(1)**"

Groans echo around the room, causing the teacher to sigh and roll his eyes.

"There is no way of getting out of this! You will get in pairs, and perform a scene from the play this time next week! Your partners are on the board" This is where I start to panic. I'm no good with crowds or performing, especially now almost everyone in the class hates me and thinks I'm some sort of desperate joke!

I slowly and reluctantly walk up to the board, trying to push my way through the crowd. When I finally got the the front of the chaos, I scanned the list for my name. When I find it I'm shocked at who I'm paired with.

_Ally Dawson and Dallas Matthews _**(2)**

You see, Dallas was my old crush. Until he got a girlfriend and then I somehow went off him. Luckily, they broke up last month, so it won't be awkward, for me mostly.

"Hey Ally, it looks like we're working together huh?" Dallas approaches me, smiling.

"Yeah" I smile back.

"So, do you wanna come practice round mine or..?"

"Oh! Urmm, no mine's good" I answer.

"Ok cool!"

"Oh yeah, here's my address" I say, scribbling my address onto his hand quickly, before returning to my seat.

"Ok class, now you know your partners, you will-" The teacher was cut off by the bell.

"Be ready by next week everyone! Class dismissed" He says, waving his hand dismissively.

I ran out of the room, just wanting the day to end already!

* * *

The rest of the day went by as slow as ever! I sighed in relief as the final bell rang, and I ran out into the hallways, ready to get home.

"Ally! Wait up!" I hear Dallas call, trying to catch up with me.

"Yeah?"

"Is it alright if I come back to your house with you? I can't get my mum or dad to give me a lift to your's so.."

"Yes it's fine" I reassure him, laughing. He smiles at me, before we exit the school doors together.

The walk home is a comfortable kind of silence. When we got home, I introduced him to my dad, and we headed up stairs to my bedroom.

"So, what scene do you wanna do?" Dallas asks me, sitting himself down on the edge of my bed.

"I don't mind" I say, not really wanting to work on the project. I have other things on my mind... Like stupid Cassidy and Austin getting engaged!

"Ok, so it seems I'm not the only one who doesn't want to actually work on the project huh?" He asks, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Uh huh!" I agree, sighing.

"Is it to do with the rumours?"

"What rumours?"

"About you and Nicole's brother?" He just _had _to bring that up.

"Umm... they aren't exactly rumours..." I say, awkwardly, fidgeting slightly.

"Oh" Is all he says.

"Yeah..."

"But, isn't he with that Cassidy girl?" Wow, news travels fast!

"No!" I answer, irritably, causing him to raise his hands in surrender.

"Sorry.." I apologise, smiling lightly. I can feel myself go red from my sudden outburst. He just chuckles at this.

"It's ok" He replies, grinning.

"So... are you and that Austin guy still... together?" Dallas asks me.

"I'm not actually completely sure at the moment.." I sigh.

"Oh. Well, if not, he's missed out on someone special" he replies, looking straight in my eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" I stutter, blushing brightly.

"I mean that... I have liked you for a while Ally. That's actually why me and my ex broke up. She was the one who made me wake up and realise she wasn't who I wanted" He says, quietly.

"And who is it that you want?" I ask. What a stupid question!

"You" He whispers, leaning down so our foreheads are touching. I can feel my breathing quicken. I'm silent, which he takes as an opportunity to lean down and capture my lips in a slow, gentle kiss. I am surprised for a second, before I ease into the kiss, kissing him back. And you know what.. I like it!

* * *

**Review:D**

**(1) I don't own Romeo and Juliet**

**(2) I don't know his last name, but just pretend it's Matthews.**


	17. Detention & Possible Break Up

**I think I've left you waiting long enough, so here is the next chapter!**

**I'm sorry if this is a bit of an annoying twist for you all, but you said you wanted something unexpected so.. yeah:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

We continue to kiss until my dad calls my name from downstairs. I pull apart, instantly regretting my decision to kiss him back. I technically just cheated on Austin! I can't believe I just did that!

I run downstairs without another word to Dallas, and go and see what my dad wanted.

"Yeah dad?" I ask, a bit shaky from what just happened.

"Are you alright?" He asks, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine! What did you want me for?" I try to convince him, smiling weakly.

"Ok, well, I just got a phone call from the school, telling me you have a detention tomorrow!?" I completely forgot about that!

"Uhh, yeah..." I say, nervously.

"You've never had detention before, what's gotten into you?"

"I was just in the bathroom and didn't hear the bell go off, that's all!" That's not completely a lie...

"Don't let it happen again!" My dad warns.

"I won't promise!" I reassure him, before heading upstairs.

I walk in the room, to find Dallas in the exact same position as before.

"Ally I-" I cut him off.

"No Dallas! There is nothing for you to say! That kiss was a mistake, I want you to leave" I command, getting angrier by the second. More with myself than Dallas.

"But-"

"Just go!" I say, frustratedly.

He sighs, heading out of my bedroom door. I can hear the thump of the stairs as he runs down them, and then him and my dad talking, before the front door closes.

I breathe a heavy sigh of relief, before I finally let the tears I've been holding back, fall down my face.

* * *

I didn't get much sleep last night, as you can probably imagine. I stayed awake, thinking of how it's going to go when I see Austin again.

I shower, get dressed, the usual. I slowly walk downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a cereal bar, and running off to another day of school.

The walk to school couldn't be short enough, as I swear it was longer last time! I walk to my locker, getting out any books and go off to my first lesson of the day.

* * *

It is now lunch time, which means detention. I walk off towards my English classroom, reluctantly, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" I hear, muffled, by my teacher.

"I'm here for my detention.." I utter, quietly.

"Ah yes! Sit down and be quiet" He commands. I do as he asks.

I sit in my usual seat, fidgeting with my hands, awkwardly.

"I've left my other papers in my car, don't move until I get back!" He states, before walking out the classroom and slamming the door. I sigh, staring out of the window.

"Hey Ally..." I look to the door, to see none other than Austin standing there, sheepishly.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask, in an irritated tone.

"I overheard my sister laughing on the phone last night about how you had detention so.. I came to keep you company!" He says, sitting beside me.

"You're lucky the teacher went to get the rest of his papers from his car! And who says I wanted your company?!" I reply, annoyingly.

"I know you're mad at me for yesterday-" I cut him off, before he can finish his sentence,

"Mad?! Austin mad doesn't even begin to describe how I feel right now! You're practically engaged to another girl!" I shout, furious at this point.

"I didn't want to embarrass her!" He argues back, defensively.

"Oh, so leading her on is _so_ much better!" I yell, sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry Ally! You know I can't stand Cassidy as much as you, but it would've been pretty horrible to say, 'Oh no Cassidy that wasn't actually meant for you! It was meant for Ally, you know, my secret girlfriend that my parents forbid to see!' I couldn't of said that! Not with Nicole standing there" He shouts, standing up from his seat.

"That would've been the right thing to do! I bet she's planning your wedding already!"

"Just listen to me Ally! I can't express how sorry I am! But, I love you and I don't want to lose what we have over this minor set back! I will sort it, promise! I just don't want to upset her" He says, taking hold of my hands. I can't help but feel guilty over the whole Dallas thing now...

"Ok..." I manage to croak out, in a whisper. He smiles, before kissing me gently.

"I better go before the teacher comes back..."

"Yeah.."

"See you later yeah?" I nod at this. He kisses my forehead, before leaving the classroom. I feel like bursting out in tears right then and there. I've just had a go at Austin for the whole ring mix up thing, but let's face it, it _was_ a mistake! Me kissing Dallas, wasn't. I can't lie to him, but I can't not tell him! Ugh! I'm so confused...

The teacher comes back 5 minutes later, before letting me go to my next lesson.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. I get home, and complete some homework. My phone buzzes on my bedside table, so I pick it up and look at the caller ID. Austin. I hesitantly pick up.

"Hello?"

"Ally, it's Austin!" He says, sounding upset for some reason.

"Hi Austin, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. I just found out the girl I'm supposed to be marrying kissed another guy!" He ends the sentence with a harsh tone. How did he find out?!

"Wh-who told you that?"

"News spreads fast Ally! I can't believe you had the nerve to be angry at me for what I did, when you're no better!"

"I wanted to tell you..."

"No you didn't! Otherwise, you would've!"

"Im so so so sorry Austin! It was a mistake!" I plead.

"Whatever.."

"Ar-re you going to break up with me?"

"I honestly don't know..." I begin to cry at this.

"There would be no more secrets, and I need time to think..." He tells me.

"But I love you!" I say, crying.

"I love you too, you know that! But, kissing another guy is something I can't let go straight away! Please don't cry..."

"I can't help crying Austin!" I say, getting more and more upset.

"I've gotta go.. Don't text or call me for a while, Ok?" I don't even have a chance to reply, as he immediately hangs up on me. I sit there, on my bed, crying, for about the 5th time today...

* * *

**Review:D It does get happier, I promise!**


	18. Surprise Assembly & Confessions

**I understand your annoyance with the twist, and I'm sorry! As an apology, here is an extra chapter for you guys! Review responses:**

**daydreamerflyingfree96**** - Thank you for the review! I'm glad you love the story so far, and thank you for saying I'm an amazing writer!:D**

**CiannaKizzy - Here is what you asked for, another chapter!:)  
**

**PhoebeHalliwell23 - It is going to get happier!:D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

I wake up, in an even worse mood than yesterday. It's Friday, which means only one more boring day of school left, until the weekend.

I do my normal morning routine, slower than usual. I have a massive headache from all that crying last night, but I guess I did kind of bring it on myself...

I walk to school, eating my slice of toast I quickly made myself, letting the cool air soothe my headache and make my eyes hurt a little less. Break ups are the worst. Well, I'm not even sure we are properly broken up, but still, it hurts.

When I get there, I go to my lessons, like normal. I sit down in my seat, waiting for the teacher to finally start talking. However, the first thing she said shocked me.

"Ok class, today we have a special assembly!" We never have assembly's at this school. Ever. That's probably the only _good _thing about this school.

Everyone gets up from their seats, walking to the door, and waiting for the teacher to lead us to the assembly hall. She gestures for us to follow, us all doing so, reluctantly.

We sit down in the hall, waiting for whatever announcement is coming. I'm really not in the mood for this! One of the teachers comes out, tapping on the microphone set out on the stage in front of us.

"Hello students, we have called this assembly for a specific reason today! A student wanted to say a few words, requesting it's urgent, so here you go!" With that, the teacher walks off of the stage, before the one person I had least expected to see walks onto the stage, Austin.

"Hi guys, urmm.. as you know, I'm Austin Moon" he clears his throat, before continuing.

"There are rumours going around about me and Ally Dawson, I just wanted to say, they're true! Or at least were..." He says, looking straight at me. Everyone begins to whisper and murmur different things, most of their eyes on me. The others are on Austin.

"And, everyone knows about me and Cassidy..." He says, not really needing to go into it. Where is he going with this?

"Well, it was a mistake!" He states, firmly.

"Everything that has happened recently, was a huge mistake! I love you Ally! This one's for you" He says, before he starts singing. I begin to tear up at his words.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me,_

_But bear this in mind it was meant to be,_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks,_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,_

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine,_

_But I'll love them endlessly,_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth,_

_But if I do, It's you, oh it's you, they add up to,_

_I'm in love with you and all these little things_ **(1)**

He walks down from the stage, walking towards me, still singing. He keeps on singing, until he finishes, looking me right in the eyes. I let a tear slip, which he instantly wipes away with his thumb. Everyone is stunned, but clap and cheer anyway. Some 'aww's' can be heard as well.

He walks back onto the stage, putting the microphone back into it's holder, speaking up again,

"I also want to clear a few things up, Cassidy, I'm sorry I've led you on.. That ring wasn't actually meant for you.." Gasps echo the hall, while Cassidy stands up, outraged.

"What?!" She screeches.

"I'm so sorry, it was a misunderstanding! The truth is, it was really meant for Ally" More gasps are heard, I am stunned. He actually confessed. Nicole looks absolutely shocked, to say the least.

"I proposed to her the other day, I got her a ring and put it into her locker. It fell on the floor and slid over to you. You got it all wrong!" he begins to walk up to me again.

"Ally, I made a mistake basically breaking up with you yesterday! Will you still marry me?" He asks, getting down on one knee. Cassidy chucks the ring to the ground, before running out in tears, her friends rushing out after her.

"Yes" I whisper, in tears. The happy kind.

Claps are heard in the audience, and I'm extremely happy right now! Except, I know Nicole is going to break the news to our parents, and I'm really not looking forward to their reaction...

* * *

**Here you go guys!:) It's a little short, but at least it's happy, right?**

**Review**

**(1) Little Things by One Direction**


	19. Arguments & Trips To The Head

**New chapter guys! It's a little short, but oh well! Enjoy:P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

After the assembly is over, Austin takes hold of my hand, and walks me to my next class. As we walk down the hallways, everybody stares, but you know what? I don't care! When we approach my classroom, me and Austin stop by the door, Austin instantly pulling me closer.

"Austin, I have to get to class!" I say, giggling.

"Well, I want you to stay here!" He says, pouting, whilst fiddling with my fingers.

"I can't" I sigh.

"You can" Austin mocks me, playfully. I laugh at his cuteness, before kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Ew, get a room!" Nicole... Great!

"We would, but you would probably tell on us to mummy!" Austin says, saying 'mummy' in a baby voice. This makes me laugh, earning glares from Nicole and her little group.

"You think this is funny?! Wait until your dad hears about this, then it will be my turn to laugh!" Nicole sneers.

"Oh shut up Nicole! Why is this so hard for you to accept anyway?!" Austin yells, before I have a chance to speak.

"Because, she was my best friend, but she lied to me!" She shouts.

"Yeah, because she knew you'd freak out if you knew!" He argues back.

"Guys, I'm right here! Stop talking about me like I'm invisible" I try to intervene, failing miserably. No-one even turns their head to look at me, they just carry on arguing.

"Yeah 'cause it's bad enough having a bunch of squealing girls following me around all day swooning over you, so imagine how it would feel to actually have one of your supposed 'friends' actually going out with you!" Nicole shouts, getting louder. Austin doesn't get a chance to respond, as Nicole speaks up.

"And this whole engagement rubbish! You _really _think mum and dad are gunna go for this!?"

"I don't care! They can say what they want! Me and Ally are done hiding everything and obeying everyone's wishes! We just want to be together, is that too much to ask?"

"Yes it is Austin! You are both too young to get married anyway! Everyone thinks you are out of your minds! Yeah, that whole assembly thing might've been sweet, but this isn't some fairytale you know!"

"And when did we care what people thought of us?" Austin states, raising his eyebrows.

"Whatever, don't expect me to come to this little 'wedding' of yours!" She says, saying the word 'wedding' in disgust, putting air quotes around it.

Just before Austin can say anything back, my teacher comes out of the classroom, with a very displeased look on her face.

"Right! What is with all the yelling?" She yells, basically contradicting herself.

"Nothing.." Nicole answers, moodily, whilst looking down at the floor.

"Didn't sound like 'nothing'!" She says, putting emphasis on the word 'nothing'. We all stay silent, then she speaks up again.

"Ally, are you coming into class anytime soon?" She asks, sternly.

"Uh, yes miss!" I reply, hastily. I smile at Austin, before running into the classroom.

The teacher closes the door, sighing heavily.

"Ok, now that is dealt with, get out your books and write down the date!" She demands, everyone quieting down and doing as she asks.

20 minutes later, there is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" The teachers says.

"Hello, I'm here for Miss Ally Dawson. She is wanted to be seen by Mrs Kelly **(1)** immediately" One of the other teachers says.

"Ok, Miss Dawson, pack up your things and go" She tells me, waving her hand in dismissal.

I do as I am told, confused to why I have been requested to see her. I put my book and stationary into my bag, closing it. I discreetly try to tip toe out of the classroom, that failing when I trip over someone's sticking out chair. Everyone silently chuckles, as I turn a bright shade of red.

"Alright class! Quieten down now!" The teachers yells, making everyone shut up instantly. I dust myself off, before running out of the room, breathing out a sigh of relief when I'm finally out.

I quietly walk to the head office, a bit nervous. I pass the lockers, the various classrooms, the cafeteria and finally reach my destination. I knock on the door, hesitantly. I hear a muffled 'come in', so I pull the handle, opening the door. The first thing I see is not at all what I expected.

Standing there in the room are none other than Mr and Mrs Moon, Nicole, Austin and my dad... Oh no...

* * *

**A bit short, but whatever. Sorry I might of left you on a bit of a cliffhanger, but, I needed to end the chapter some where...**

**If you haven't already, check out my other stories:)**

**Reviewww!:D**

**(1) I made that name up ahha:)**


	20. Everything Is Ruined & Not Losing Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

"Miss Dawson, here you are! Please shut the door and sit down!" Mrs Kelly demands, calmly. I do as I am asked, taking a seat in one of the comfy chairs, everyone sitting down as well.

"May I ask why I'm here?" I ask, as polite as I can muster.

"Well, it seems Miss Moon here has a little complaint. Would you like to tell them or shall I?" She asks, directing it towards Nicole.

"I would be delighted!" She smiles, before turning to our parents. I look at Austin, with worry written all over my face. He matches my expression. I know we were going to tell them, so we shouldn't be worried, but Nicole has a thing about twisting things. She is going to make it sound worse than it actually is! Nicole takes a deep breath, before speaking up,

"So, you all know about Austin and Ally's little love affair, right? Well, they may say it's over, but I have had to just witness the most horrifying thing! I must say, I am probably scarred for life now! I needed to tell you now, before things get any worse!" I roll my eyes. She's probably been planning this speech for ages. She is going way over the top here! But as I said, she loves to twist things to make her look good!

"Just get on with it!" Mimi says, getting frustrated at her pathetic speech.

"Alright! This morning, I found out that the two lovebirds have not only gone and went against your wishes, but Austin here has proposed to Ally, and now they are engaged!" Gasps are heard throughout the office.

"What?!" My dad shouts, more angry than I've ever seen him.

"Engaged! That's a little extreme!" Mimi gasps, in complete and utter shock.

"This is ridiculous!" Mike shouts, fuming.

Austin takes hold of my hand, squeezing it in assurance. However, nothing can calm me down now. Before I know it, Austin's hand is ripped away from mine.

"Get off of my daughter!" My dad yells, pushing Austin up against the wall.

"Dad!" I shout, now terrified.

"Ally! This has gone far enough! How can you expect me to let my 15 year old daughter get married to this idiot! You are both away too young, and he is not good enough for you!" My dad tells me, clearly disappointed.

"That's no reason to hurt him dad! We weren't going to get married now!"

"When were you going to then Ally? 5 years? 10 years? You're throwing your life away for him!"

"It's my choice!" I shout. My dad let's go of Austin, before walking over to me.

"When you live under my roof, and you are under 18 years old, you will do as I say!" He yells, getting in my face.

"Please, Mr Dawson, this is getting out of hand now! I will have to ask you to calm down or-" Mrs Kelly is cut off by none other than my dad.

"No! You lot aren't any better! You and your school have let this go on for far too long!"

"I'm sorry, but we didn't know-" Again, she is cut off by my dad.

"Yeah right! You know what, I'm going to sort this out once and for all! This is getting ridiculous!"

"What do you mean?" Mike says, finally getting involved.

"I will do whatever it takes to make sure my daughter doesn't waste her life marrying your son! Ally, this is your last day this school. And as soon as I can, I am going to sell the house and we will be out of here. We will move to New York so you can go to that fancy school you've always wanted to go to!" My dad sates, firmly. At that moment, I feel like breaking down at this point...

"I don't care about that school anymore!" I shout.

"You will once you get there. You will thank me later, trust me"

"No! I won't let you take Ally away from me!" Austin yells, making everyone turn their attention towards him.

"Oh? And how are you going to stop me?"

"Wherever you take Ally, it's not going to change the fact that we love eachother. Neither is it going to mean we aren't engaged. We will just be engaged until Ally is old enough to escape from you, and we will get married! Moving will just make her more unhappy" He shouts, making a pretty good point.

My dad laughs harshly at this, making me flinch.

"Come on Ally! We are leaving. I will sign the papers to say I'm taking her out of this school tomorrow!" My dad says, gripping my wrist and pulling me out of the door, not taking his eyes off of Austin. I try to free myself from his grasp, but it's not use. Me and Austin are going to have to do something absolutely amazing to get out of this one.

"Oh, and one more thing.." My dad says, before throwing the ring off of my finger, and flinging it at Austin, before punching him in the stomach. Tears fill my eyes, but I get pulled away before I have a chance to speak. me and Austin share eye contact quickly, me silently apologising, while he looks at me, making me believe that he isn't going to give up yet.

There is one more thing I hear before I leave the school, and it just so happens it comes out of Nicole's mouth from behind me in a harsh laugh,

"I guess this is goodbye, Ally!"

* * *

**Review:)**


	21. Surprise Visitors & Plans

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The next morning, I wake up with dry tears covering my face and surrounding my red, puffy eyes. If it isn't already obvious, I cried. All night. I haven't heard from Austin and my dad refuses to talk to me unless it's important. My life is kind of messed up right now...

I don't even bother trying to get out of bed. I mean, it's not exactly like I have school or anything to get up for. My dad completely overreacted with this whole leaving school and moving thing.

This is so unfair, my phone has been taken away, incase I have the urge to contact Austin in any way. I'm grounded until my dad finds a decent place to live, and I basically have no social life. I mean, Nicole hates my guts and so do the other girls, Austin is forbidden to see me, and let's face it, I don't really have any other friends. Oh well... At least I won't miss anyone when I leave. Or should I say, now I've left.

I get interrupted from my thoughts from a knock at my door.

"Come in" I sob, burying my face in the covers.

"Hey sweetie.." I look up, and see the one person I never expected to see again, my mum.

"Mum!" I shout, jumping up and hugging her happily.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, excitedly.

"I got a call from your father last night and, well, he told me everything that happened..." Se tells me, looking slightly apologetic.

"And you're mad right?"

"No! I know what it's like to be in a position like what you are in now! I completely agree with you honey, and I have been trying to get that into your fathers head!" She states, making me smile. I can always count on my mum.

"Thank you" I whisper, grateful for her support.

"You're probably the only one who agrees with me" I say, frowning slightly.

"Not everyone is going to like the choices you make, but you weren't born to please everyone!" My mum says, wisely.

"So, what am I going to do? Dad has took me out of school, and I'm forbidden to see Austin"

"Well, I was thinking, I know this is completely crazy" She sounds like Austin, the night he proposed. Why does everyone always beat around the bush?

"Me, you and Austin could go to Hawaii, to live with me! Your father and his parent's don't even need to know until we are there!"

"Are you sure that would work? Me and Austin have already been sneaking around quite a lot and-" I'm cut off.

"Honey, it will be fine! You can't ever give up! If you do, you will be nothing but miserable! As I said, I know how it feels. I fell for my parent's worst enemy's son. We dated secretly for a while, until we got caught. He never even put up fight! Until, we both came to our senses and refused to give up! And you know what, if we hadn't of done that, you would've never been born..." It takes me a while for all that information to sink in. I finally get what she's saying. My dad is such a hypocrite! That's it, I'm going to teach him a lesson, I'm going to go with my mum. And Austin is coming with me...

"I'll do it! I will come with you to Hawaii!" I almost whisper, completely shocked still.

"Great! I have already talked to Austin, don't ask how, I'm cool like that" She jokes, grinning. I laugh at her attempt to be cool, before she continues,

"Anyway, he has agreed, and he is meeting us at the local park tonight at 8pm. He told his parent's he is sleeping round a friends house, and we will tell your dad that you are coming to live with me, to keep away from Austin!" I nod along, understandingly.

"But what about the next day when his parent's realise he's gone?" I ask.

"As I said, we will tell them when we get there. But if they ask, you say you ran away to me, without my consent. This makes it look more romantic" She tells me, smiling.

"Okay! Thanks mum, you are seriously the best!" I say, hugging her. She hugs back.

"I just love a happy ending, especially for my own daughter" She replies, before releasing from the hug, and getting up to go.

"Meet me and Austin at 8, be ready and packed to go. I will tell your dad you're coming with me tonight, and where you are meeting me" I nod, smiling widely. This is one of the most craziest things I've ever done, but it feels right.

She walks out the door, winking, before going downstairs to chat to my dad. That's when I start to pack, ready for the adventure ahead...

* * *

**I know, the idea is a little weird. But, just go with it:D**

**This is short, but it's kind of a filler sort of chapter I guess. It kind of get's the drama going:P**

**Review:)**


	22. Meeting In The Park & Car Rides

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The rest of the day, I spent packing for Hawaii. I still can't believe what my dad is doing, even though he did the exact same thing as I am, when he was younger! Doesn't he understand what it's like? Of course he does! He is just being selfish.

I am now done packing, ready to go to Hawaii. I obviously have to act sad and annoyed about going with my mum, otherwise, my dad might get suspicious. So, I spend the next half an hour, practicing my little goodbye speech, making it sound sad, yet thankful to my dad. I need him to feel guilty, without giving away that I know what he is hiding.

"Ally, it's time for you to go!" I hear my dad call from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yell, grabbing my suitcase from my bed and walking downstairs to the front door.

"Are you sure you don't want dinner?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm not very hungry. I'm still a little shaken up from the recent events, you know how it must feel right? Oh wait, you can't because you've never been through this before" I say, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Uh, yeah Ally, stop acting so dramatic!" He says, a little nervously. Yes!

"Sorry, it's just... I wanna say thanks for this dad! You've really made me come to my senses, I mean, now I can see mum more often" I exclaim, trying to sound positive. It's not really hard considering I'm bursting with excitement inside. And, it's not like what I said was a _complete _lie. I _will_ get to spend more time with my mum.

"I'm glad you've finally realised this Ally! You're welcome" He smiles, giving me a hug which I return. Once we let go from the hug, he speaks up again,

"So Ally! Do you want me to drive you to the park? It is pretty cold outside, and it's getting dark!" He asks, putting on his 'parent' voice.

"No! It's fine really" I say the last bit, trying to act nonchalant, but inside I'm freaking out. He can't drive me, he will see Austin! Then the plan will be ruined, and I will be forced to live alone for the rest of my life... Ok, so maybe that last bit is a little over the top, but it could be possible.

"Ok, if you're sure... I trust you" He says, smiling at me genuinely. I smile at him gratefully, before hugging him once again quickly, before saying goodbye, and heading out of the door. I hear a muffled bye from inside the house as I close the door. I know that's pretty rude to just leave like that, but he deserved it! And, I'm really excited to finally see Austin again! It hasn't been long, but it's been long enough.

I run down my street, and as I reach the end of it, I take a right turn towards the park. I walk along the dark streets some more, until I finally get to the park, seeing Austin and my mum standing there waiting.

"Ally!" Austin exclaims, running up to me and taking my suitcase from me, before giving me a hug. I happily hugh him back, smiling at his familiar scent of a fresh summer's breeze.

"I missed you Austin" I murmur into his shirt.

"I missed you too!" He whispers back, hugging me tighter.

When we pull apart, he captures me in a long awaited kiss. I cough heard from behind us, interrupts our first kiss in ages. To me, a day without Austin, is ages.

"Sorry.." We both mutter, looking sheepish, turning towards my mum.

"No, no, it's lovely!" She beams, making us laugh a bit at her eagerness.

"Shall we go?" My mum asks us, after calming herself. We both nod in agreement, as we all get our bags. Before I can pick up mine, a hand stops me.

"Let me get that" Austin says softly, picking up my suitcase. This makes me blush. He is such a gentleman. We walk over to the car, putting our things in, well, more like Austin and my mum putting them in. I just get in the back seat of the car, saving room for Austin to climb in next to me.

When they are finished, they get into the car, Austin wrapping his arms around me, whilst my mum turns on the engine, driving off down the road.

"This is really nice of you Mrs Dawson!" Austin smiles, politely.

"Oh please, call me Penny! And don't start getting all polite with me, I know you are just putting it on!" She says, carelessly waving her hand in the air.

"Wow, your mum is pretty cool Ally!" Austin says, making me giggle.

"Thanks" Me and my mum say, simultaneously.

"Like mother like daughter" Austin laughs.

* * *

We've been travelling for a few hours now, I have fell asleep a couple of times, but let's face it, the car isn't the most comfy place to lie down is it? Neither is Austin's lap. His jeans are not the soft, velvety material you could just sink into.

"Hey, I forgot something.." Austin whispers to me, so only we can hear.

"What?" I look up at him, as I am now snuggled into his chest, with his arm wrapped protectively around me.

"This" He whispers again, giving me a familiar silver ring. It's thering! I gasp, making my mum suddenly tune into the conversation.

"What's up sweetie?" She asks, turning her head slightly to see.

"Austin's still got the ring! I exclaim, putting the ring back onto my finger.

"Aw, that is so sweet!" My mum says, turning her attention back to the road.

"I know!" I smile, looking up at Austin again, him smiling back at me.

* * *

**Review:D**


	23. Hawaii & Awkward Dinner Talks

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I've been really busy, and I have other stories to update:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

It takes another hour, but we finally get there. Austin is a typical gentleman, getting mine and my mum's bags from the car. I grab Austin's free hand, as we walk into my mum's house.

It is bigger than I remember. Probably because I haven't been here in years. The lounge is an open plan layout, connecting to the kitchen. There is a plasma TV on the wall, and everything is so clean, I can see my face in them.

My mum sets the keys down, telling us to make ourselves at home, so we do. Austin and I take our bags upstairs, going into the two spare bedrooms my mum told us about. Yes, me and Austin have separate rooms. Just because my mum is cool with me and Austin as a couple, it doesn't mean she wants us sleeping in the same bed.

Austin sets my bags down, before I begin to unpack. He wanders off into his room, probably to unpack as well. I fold and place all of my clothes into neat piles, co-ordinated into separate drawers. For example, jeans and shorts go in one drawer, tops and dresses in another, and so on.

Once I'm done unpacking, I walk downstairs to see Austin, sprawled across the sofa, watching TV. He doesn't need all that room.

"Move over" I exclaim, trying to shove his legs out of the way.

"No way Ally! I'm a man, I need my space" He states, resting his hands behind his head. His comment makes me laugh. Man?! He doesn't have his first facial hair yet! Unless he shaves. But, I haven't seen anything shaver like in his luggage or at his house before.

"I'm only small, give me at least a little bit of space" I whine, pouting.

"Go sit on the other sofa!" He says, waving his hand in a shoo motion.

"No! This is the perfect spot! I can see the TV perfectly from here!"

"You sound like Sheldon Cooper **(1)**!" He snorts, making me roll my eyes.

"Just be a gentleman and move" I say, trying to grab his legs again. However, he is too quick for me, as he grabs my hands and pulls me on top of him. I squeal at the unexpected action, before laughing along with Austin.

"There! Now we both have space" He declares, smiling triumphantly.

"Actually, this is pretty uncomfortable..." I state, simply. He rolls his eyes playfully at me.

"Why, because of my rock hard abs?" He winks, smirking.

"Haha. You wish" I reply, sarcastically laughing.

"You've seen them! You have to admit, they are pretty awesome" He says, raising his eyebrows cockily.

"Yeah, yeah.." I sigh, giving up. I agree with him though, they are pretty awesome!

I get up from on top of Austin, and wander off into the kitchen. Or, basically to the other side of the room.

"You two sound like you were having fun!" My mum remarks, raising her eyebrows, whilst cooking some pasta.

"He refused to move and make some room for me, and I didn't want to sit on the other sofa-" I get cut off by my mum.

"Why didn't you want to sit on the other sofa?"

"Because.. Well, I can't be bothered to explain it now"

"No, just say"

"Because it's not a good angle to the TV! Anyway, that's not the point"

"What _is_ the point then?" She asks, stirring the pasta some more.

"That he pulled me on top of him, and it surprised me. That's what the noise was!" I explain.

"I also heard something about his 'rock hard abs'" She states, putting air quotes around 'rock hard abs'. I go red at this, obviously.

"You heard?" I ask, embarrassed.

"Yep" She smiles, popping the 'p'.

"So, why did you ask me what the point was if you already knew?" I ask, confused.

"I don't know" She shrugs.

"Well that's like 30 seconds of my life I won't get back" I sigh, beginning to lay out the table. My mum smiles appreciatively at me, before turning back to the cooking.

I shake my head good heartedly, placing knives and forks in 3 separate spaces.

Half an hour later, we are all sitting down eating some of my mum's homemade pasta. I missed her cooking.

"This is delicious Mrs D- I mean Penny" He smiles, shoving another mouthful into his mouth, swallowing it almost whole. Me and my mum stare at eachother in disgust.

"Boys" We say, simultaneously, shaking our heads.

"Thank you dear, and slow down, you will give yourself a stomach ache!" My mum smiles, before putting on her 'mother' voice. Austin laughs at this, taking a sip of water. We secretly smile at eachother, well, obviously not secretly, as my mum saw everything.

"Aw, is this some sort of secret couple mind reading kind of thing?" She asks, beaming.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You know, when couples communicate through facial expressions because they know eachother that well!" She states, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, it was a smile" I answer, kind of weirded out by her enthusiasm. Austin chuckles, mostly to himself.

"What?" I ask, me and my mum turning our attention to him.

"You two are so different! I mean, Ally is so serious, yet Penny, you are really bubbly! It's hilarious watching you two argue" He laughs.

"Hey! I am not serious! And we weren't arguing" I argue, in defence.

"She gets that from her dad" My mum says, chewing some of her food.

"I can tell" Austin remarks, referring to his negative attitude towards our relationship.

"Ally mostly get's her looks from me. I have some photos of her when she was a baby. And I think I have some of me somewhere.. We can compare baby photos!" She exclaims, proudly.

I groan, while Austin laughs even harder. Yeah, of course he finds it funny. It's not his mum completely embarrassing him.

"No we can't" I whine, glaring at her.

"Don't be so embarrassed sweetie! Maybe, if Austin ever goes home, he can get some of his baby photos and we can compare both of yours!" She says.

"Why?" I ask, confused.

"So we can see what your babies will look like!"

Me and Austin stare at eachother in shock, going insanely red.

"Who says we will have babies?" I ask, a bit grossed out that I'm talking to my mum about this kind of stuff.

"You never know!" She states, eating another mouthful of food.

* * *

**This is kind of a filler chapter. No big drama in this one:) For another chapter tonight, with more drama, I need a few reviews!:)**

**(1) Sheldon Cooper from the Big Bang Theory. If you watch it, you will know he has a specific spot for reasons such as it is facing the TV at the right angle or something like that! Haha:D**

**Review:)**


	24. Awkwardness & Video Chats

**I promised another chapter tonight, so here it is! It might not be any good though..**

**Oh, and go check out CiannaKizzy's story, 'High School Sweethearts?' if you haven't already!:D It's really good!**

**Thank you for all the reviews!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

After dinner, me and Austin help clean up in silence. It's awkward ever since the dinner conversation to be honest. I mean, that is such an awkward thing to be talking about to your mum, with Austin next to you as well.

I go upstairs after that, getting changed into my pyjamas. I grab them from underneath my feather pillow, entering my en-suite bathroom, and changing quickly. Once I have them on, I brush my teeth, rinsing my mouth out afterwards with mouthwash. Hygiene is very important to me. I take my makeup off, feeling much more freer without any on. As I walk out of the bathroom, I start to lightly brush my hair, sitting in front of the mirror in the room.

"Hey" Austin says softly, as he knocks on the open door.

"Hi" I answer, not looking his way.

"What's up?" He asks, looking concerned.

"Nothing.." I lie, very unconvincingly.

"It's because of dinner isn't it?" He questions, as if he can read my mind. Maybe my mum was right about couples being able to read eachother's mind's.

"Uh huh" I nod, sighing.

"I know it was pretty embarrassing and stuff, but why think about that now? Your mum is just excited for you to be here and she is getting carried away. Don't think too much of it" He assures me, smiling softly.

"I try not to, but she is always like this! Embarrassing me! That's why no-one ever seems to like me"

"Well, it hasn't changed my opinion of you at all" He answers, truthfully. I smile at him, turning my head away from the mirror, and looking up at Austin. He leans down, capturing me in a soft and gentle kiss. It is only quick though, as my laptop goes off, signalling a new message.

I pull away from Austin, getting up to grab my laptop. I sit cross-legged on my bed, opening my laptop and looking at the new message.

Austin comes to sit next to me, pulling me onto his lap, and draping his arm over me protectively.

I scan over the laptop screen, seeing that my dad wants to video chat. Great. I accept, completely forgetting Austin is there. The video screen pops up, showing my dad's cheery face.

"Hey Ally!" He greets, waving and smiling. Austin ducks quickly, making sure he is out of the picture.

"What was that?" My dad asks, referring to the moving figure next to me.

"What is what?" I ask innocently, acting oblivious.

"That blur thing that went across the screen! Is someone there?" He queries, looking puzzled.

"What blur thing?"

"It was right next to you!"

"Look dad! There is nothing and/or nobody next to me" I lie once again. Austin starts to tickle my feet, making me giggle.

"What's so funny?" My dad asks, looking even more confused.

"Nothing" I say, trying to control my laughter. I kick Austin's hand, forcing it to stop tickling me and move out of the way.

"Ok..? So anyway, are you having fun so far?" My dad asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah tons" I reply, half sarcastically.

"Good" He obviously didn't hear the derisive tone to my voice. I fake a smile.

"Look, I know you are still annoyed and upset with me about the whole Austin thing, but-" I cut him off.

"It's fine dad" I assure him. I'm not lying, it _is_ fine. I mean, if he hadn't have gotten angry over this, my mum would have never come, and I wouldn't be in Hawaii with Austin. I hear Austin laugh, well, it's more of a sneer, before he mutters something under his breath.

"You sure?" My dad asks, a little skeptic.

"Yes! It's fine. I've realised being here with my mum isn't so bad after all!" I answer, which still isn't a lie at all. My dad breathes a sigh of relief, smiling happily.

"Good" He replies, grinning.

"Ok, well I've gotta go" I sigh.

"Oh, ok sweetie, love you bye!"

"Love you too, bye!" I reply quickly, before logging off and shutting my laptop, before resting it on my bed like before.

"He has a nerve! Apologising! Pfft!" Austin snorts, cheekily.

"Oh shut up!" I joke, hitting him lightly on the arm, laughing slightly.

The rest of the night, we just lay there, talking about random things, laughing, with maybe a little kissing...

* * *

**Sorry if this isn't very good:/ Buuut, it's another chapter:)**

**Annnd, it's not very long. But bear with me:D**

**Again, thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Stay Rossome!:)**

**Please Review!**


	25. The Fair & Hospitals

**So, a few people have made me realise, you can't drive to Hawaii. I forgot. Oops! Well, just pretend that they went by boat or something, but I didn't write about it:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to see Austin sprawled out next to me, taking up most of the room. This isn't the most romantic of scenes. I mean, in the movies, the boy cuddles the girl and comforts her. While I'm just getting squished up on the edge, and hit in the face by his hands and arms. He looks adorable even if he is being completely irritating.

I squeeze out of the tight space, before walking out of the room, and going downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey sweetie, is Austin still asleep?" My mum asks, as I sit down at the kitchen table.

"Yep" I reply, popping the 'p'.

"What are you two doing today?" She asks me, smiling.

"I have no idea.." I answer.

"Well, I heard that there is a fair in town! How about you go there?" She suggests, raising her eyebrows.

"I'll see"

My mum hands me a plate of pancakes, with syrup and a fork. I didn't even realise she was making them! But now that I realise she is making them, I can smell the sweetness strongly. Obviously, Austin does too, as he comes running down the stairs, excitedly.

"I smell pancakes!" Austin exclaims, smiling widely.

"Good morning to you too!" I reply, jokingly.

"Morning!" He says, kissing my cheek, and sitting down beside me.

"Here are your pancakes" My mum smiles, chuckling at his enthusiasm.

"Thanks" Austin replies gratefully, before shovelling down the pancakes in lightening speed.

* * *

Once we are both showered and dressed, we decide on going to that fair my mum was talking about. Austin drives, and it doesn't take that long. We just listen to music and sing along, laughing the whole way there.

When we get there, we stroll around the fair for a little while, holding hands whilst looking at things to do.

"Hey, how about that one over there?" Austin suggests, pointing to a small stall. It's one of those ones where you have to throw a ball at a pyramid of bottles, and you have to try and knock them all over.

"Yeah" I exclaim, smiling.

We walk over to the stall, letting go of eachother's hands so we can play the game.

"2 games please" Austin asks, politely.

"No problem" The stall holder says, smiling at us. Austin hands him the money, before taking a ball from the bucket, and throwing it at the wall of bottles. And just as suspected, he knocks them all over.

"Wow!" I shout, shocked.

"You impressed?" Austin winks, smirking.

"Of course I am! That was amazing!" I exclaim, smiling widely.

"I know right" He states, cockily. I lightly shove his arm, making him chuckle.

"Okay, now it's your turn!" Austin tells me.

"Don't you want another go?" I ask.

"No, it's one each" He says, simply.

"What about your prize?" I ask, a little confused that he hasn't been given some sort of massive teddy bear or something like that.

"I don't want some prize, I already have you" He smiles, whilst I laugh at his cheesiness.

I step up to the stall, taking a ball, and hold my arm up, ready to throw it. I close my eyes, throwing the ball randomly. I hear a loud 'bang!', before an 'Ow!' from beside me. open my eyes, to see no bottles toppled over, before turning beside me, to see Austin holding his nose in pain.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I apologise, taking his hand off of his nose to see the damage. It is already starting to bruise, but it doesn't look broken.

"It's okay Alls" He replies, trying to sound less hurt.

"No it's not! Look at you, you're in pain!" I state, loudly.

"It's not that big of a deal.." He says, calmly.

"Yes it is! We have to get you to the hospital, just to be sure!" I instruct, worriedly.

"I'm fine!" He insists, chuckling at how worried I am.

"Please Austin.. I want to make sure it is definitely not broken or anything!"

"Okay" He sighs in defeat.

I drag him off to the car, before we get in, and drive off to the nearest hospital.

It takes half an hour, but we get there. We run into the waiting room, hand in hand.

"Excuse me, but my boyfriend has hurt his nose" I explain to the lady at the front desk.

"How?" She asks.

"Well, we went to this fair, and I kind of threw a ball at his nose.."

"OKay, well, fill out this form, and take a seat over there" She tells us, pointing to the waiting area, and handing us a clipboard, sheet of paper, and pen.

"Thanks" Austin replies, before we walk over to the chairs, and take a seat. Austin fills out the form, handing it back to the lady at the desk.

"Okay, so, Austin Moon.. 17.. okay that all looks good! Just sit over there and wait for one of the nurses to come and get you" She says, smiling.

The nurse comes out a few minutes later, taking us into her room, before checking Austin over.

"It isn't broken, just bruised. I have stopped the bruising for you, using some ice! It will be back to normal by tomorrow" She tells us, smiling. We thank her, before walking back out into the waiting room. By the time we get out of the hospital, it is already dark. Wow, that was a while!

We drive home, tiredly. We get out of the car, before entering the house. When we get in there, we go straight to bed. What a day..

* * *

**Okay guys, so the excitement/drama starts next chapter!**

**Stay Rossome!**

**REVIEW:)**


	26. Text Messages & Crashing

**Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Here is the next one! This one has drama in, as I promised:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The next morning, I wake up, to see Austin standing over me.

"What are you doing?" I ask, as he smiles to see me awake.

"I was waiting for you to wake up" He states.

"Your nose looks a lot better" I tell him. It does. The swelling has gone down, and it isn't even bruised anymore. It looks normal again.

"I know! It still hurts a bit though"

"Aw, poor you" I pout, kissing his nose.

"You know, my lips are kind o hurting as well" He says, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, yeah" And with that, I walk downstairs, seeing my mum making us all bacon sandwiches.

"Morning!" She says, chirpily.

"Morning" Me and Austin reply, simultaneously.

I sit down at the table, while Austin grabs his phone, and checks for any new messages.

"Oh no" He groans, looking a little worried.

"What?" I ask, also a bit worried.

"My parents and Nicole are leaving me loads of text messages! Look at what they are saying" He tells me, handing me his phone.

_Where are you?_

_-Mum_

_Austin! You weren't at Dez's house! We checked! Where are you?!_

_-Mum_

_You are in so much trouble young man! Get home NOW!_

_-Dad_

_Are you with Ally?!_

_-Nicole_

_Mum said she is going to Ally's dad's house now!_

_-Nicole_

_Are you in Hawaii!?_

_-Mum_

_Just tell us, we won't be mad! We want to make sure you are safe_

_-Mum_

_You are with Ally! You must be!_

_-Nicole_

_We are on our way!_

_-Dad_

_Pack your bags, we are coming to Hawaii! Ally's dad told us everything!_

_-Mum_

_We got a call from Hawaii Hospital about your nose! You are with Ally!_

_-Dad_

Oh no.

"When were these sent?!" I ask, extremely worried now.

"Uh, yesterday.." Austin answers, quietly.

"What?!" My mum says, suddenly freaking out.

"Why did you give the hospital your home number?!" I question Austin.

"Because, I wrote it down not thinking! I just wanted to get out of there!" I groan after hearing this. Austin and his impatience.

"Well, you two need to get out of here!" My mum shouts.

"How?" I ask.

"Just hide while they are here. There is no use trying to run again! I will lie for you" She answers, softly. I smile gratefully at her, which she returns. As if on cue, the doorbell rings, and my mum frantically runs to the door, making sure we are well hidden first.

Me and Austin run around the house, really scared about where to hide. What if it's a bad hiding place? We hide in the downstairs cleaning cupboard under the stairs. I can hear muffled voices, one of them belonging to my dad. The others belonging to Austin's family, including Nicole. Great.

"They aren't here! Well, Ally is, but she is out!" I hear my mum insist.

"Where?" My dad asks, furious.

"I asked her to go and get the shopping! I forgot some milk when I went yesterday!" She lies, once again. Wow, she is a good liar!

"Yeah right" Nicole butts in. What has it got to do with her anyway? I hear footsteps coming closer and closer, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, when I hear them pass the cupboard. Austin squeezes my hand in comfort. It isn't exactly working.

Suddenly, the door opens, and the light from outside sort of blinds me a bit. Nicole gasps, shouting everyone over. Before I can even respond to what is happening, Austin pulls me along with him, rushing past Nicole, my dad, Mimi, Mike and my mum. He grabs a set of keys on the coffee table, before we run out of the front door. Everyone is running after us, shouting things which are hard to make out, since I am more focused on running than anything else now.

I get in the car, Austin not far behind. He starts the engine, and we speed away. I can see the other cars following us, in pursuit of catching us.

"Hurry Austin!" I cry, terrified.

"I'm trying" He shouts back, just as worried as me.

We speed along the road some more, suddenly getting over taken by my parents, and Austin's family in their cars. They are right beside us now, and they are signalling for us to stop. They actually think we are going to listen to them! They stop, and I don't get why. Are they going to try and run to catch up with us?

My question is answered as to why they stopped, when we see we have bolted straight past a red light. Oh great.

"Austin, slow down!" I scream. We are now swerving cars, and it is getting a little out of hand, to say the least. I can see everyone in the mirror behind us, staring with horrified expressions on their faces. I look forward, to see what they are looking at. Some sort of animal has got into the road, causing Austin to swerve frantically.

"Seriously Austin!"

"I'm trying to slow down Ally!" He yells, getting tense.

Before I can even think, the car topples sideways, crashing into a nearby river, and everything goes black...

* * *

**Sorry if this is completely rushed or crazy! As I said in my other stories, I have a sore throat, so I'm not feeling my best. But, people wanted me to update it, so here it is!:D**

**Please review:D**


	27. Aftermath & Injuries

**Thank you for all of your reviews for the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

As I slowly open my eyes, I can hear muffled voices coming from outside the car. Everything is a blur, and it takes me a few seconds to adjust and figure out where I am. I can feel my seat belt tighten around me, so I try to tug it off, failing. I can feel the water rising from the river, and there is no escape. Cold water is up to my ankles, and slowly getting higher.

I turn to the side, and remember Austin is here.

"Austin" I croak, as I am finding it difficult to breathe. No answer, "Austin!" I shout a little louder. I immediately start to panic, thinking the worst.

I tap him on the arm, trying to get him to wake up. But, what if he isn't asleep? No Ally! Don't think like that!

"Ally.." He whispers, not even opening his eyes.

"Austin?!"

"I love you.." He breathes, before blacking out once again.

"Austin! I love you too! Please open your eyes!" I cry, nudging him. I look around me, not liking what I see. The windows around me are smashed, and glass covers the floor. Austin's face has cuts from the windshield, along with bruises and the fact that he isn't waking up. My vision begins to get blurry again, and my eyes begin to close.

* * *

I wake up on a gurney in an ambulance, with my dad by my side.

"You're awake!" He exclaims, with tears in his eyes.

"W-where's Austin?" I ask, in a hoarse whisper.

"Just focus on yourself for now.." He says, softly.

"Where's Austin?" I ask, louder and a little more harshly.

"He is with the paramedics, and he is being very well looked after" He assures me.

"What did they say was wrong with him?"

"Well, they haven't confirmed anything yet, but they say he took most of the impact of the crash. They say.. they say he is in a critical condition, and-" I don't even let him finish.

"What?! H-he has to be okay! Austin!" I begin to shout his name, struggling to get off the gurney. But, I am strapped in, "Austin!"

"Ally. Stop moving, you need to stay still!" My dad states, holding me down.

"I need to see Austin!"

"You can, when he is awake!"

"What if he doesn't wake up!?"

"Don't think like that!"

"Oh why would you care?! You hate Austin, anyway!" I shout, now furious.

"Excuse me, but we need to do a few tests on Ally" One of the paramedics interrupts, looking at my dad.

"Okay" He replies, standing up, and out of the way.

* * *

I get to the hospital, and I am now in one of the hospital beds, in pain. The painkillers haven't kicked in yet, so my ribs, arms, legs, and head hurts. The doctors have said that I have no internal damage, but I do have a broken ankle, and a few cuts and scratches. They said I was very lucky to even be alive, so this was some sort of miracle.

"Hi.." I look towards the doorway, and see Nicole standing there.

"What do you want?" I ask, flatly.

"I wanted to see how you are"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because, you was my best friend, and I did overreact to the whole Austin thing. I'm sorry"

"Are you only saying that because you feel sorry for me! Because, even if you aren't, that apology is way too late!"

"Ally please-" I cut her off.

"No! Just go please!"

"But-"

"Go!" And with that, she walks out of the door, sending me an apologetic smile on her way out. You may think I'm being a little harsh, but I don't care anymore! I just want Austin.

* * *

A few hours pass, and no-one has come in to see me. I guess they are all mainly with Austin, and my dad is staying away. Typical. My mum, well, I don't know what happened to her. I hear a knock at the door, but I don't bother to say anything. They let themselves in anyway.

"We have news on Austin.." Mimi says, quietly. She has red, puffy eyes, meaning she has been crying. Oh no.

"Is he okay?" I ask, worriedly.

"Um.. well.." She doesn't even finish her sentence, she just bursts into tears. Mike takes her carefully, and places her in a seat, comfortingly rubbing her arm. You can tell he wants to cry too, but is staying strong for his wife.

"You see Ally.. We thought we should be the ones to tell you.." He starts. He looks at me with sad eyes and takes a deep breath, before continuing, "He.. he didn't make it"

I can't quite believe what I am hearing at this moment in time. He can't be. But. No.

"What?" I whisper, tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"He-he's dead Ally"

* * *

**Sorry if this was a completely horrible kind of story line. But, the story does not end there. And, I'm also sorry it is so short! I have been really busy with homework and stuff, but I wanted to post another chapter of this for you:)**

**Review:)**


	28. Dreams & New York

**Okay guys, so basically, this next chapter may be a little confusing to you. I had an amazing idea from ****Dummiberr****, but I didn't use it. I tried, but I couldn't make it sound right. Sorry ****Dummiberr****:)**

**IMPORTANT: Okay, so, I wanted to ask you guys whether you wanted me to make a sequel, or leave the story as it is. This is the last chapter! So, if you guys don't want a sequel, this is goodbye for this story. Thank you for reading it!:) Just PM me, or review on this chapter, about whether you would like a sequel to this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I wake up, completely confused and heartbroken. I mean, yesterday was the worst day of my life! My dad took me out of school, and me and Austin are forbidden to see eachother. Last night, I had the worst dream ever. I guess you could call it a nightmare. I dreamt that Austin had died in a car accident, after we ran away from my mum's house in Hawaii. The words that Mimi and Mike said still ring in my ears. Even though they didn't actually say it. They just said it in my dream.

_H-he's dead Ally_

Those words send shivers up my spine. I don't know what I'd do if he did actually ever die. I mean, he obviously is, but, not soon. I wipe away tears from my cheeks and eyes. Wow, that dream seemed so real!

I guess I must've been missing my mum a bit more than usual, because she never appears in my dreams. She died a few years ago, and that is why we moved here in the first place. I'm just glad it was all a dream.

I walk downstairs, and realise it is still dark outside. What? I look at the illuminated clock on the oven, which says: _3:17_. I'm assuming that means 3:17 in the morning. Unless it has suddenly got really dark outside in the middle of the afternoon.

I sigh, mostly in frustration. That dream has really messed with my head. I run my fingers through my hair, looking around the deserted living room. Why am I just standing here, in the middle of my living room? I am about to head back upstairs and get some extra sleep, until I begin to hear noises from outside. I race upstairs, before hiding under my covers, in the hope that the noises will go away. They don't. They just get louder. I can't really describe what it sounds like. Maybe some sort of scraping kind of sound. No, that isn't it. Ugh. Maybe I am imagining it.

I peer over my covers, now shivering from the cold. I look around my room. It is just a room. Nothing special. I sigh, as the sound dies down. Maybe I am going crazy. I turn over onto my side, closing my eyes. I finally relax, slowly drifting off into a nice sleep. Yeah right. I am completely paranoid. What if it is someone trying to break in?! Why am I over thinking all of this?

I see my curtains move, as I hear slow vibrations coming from my window. What?! This is beginning to become a little creepy. Kind of like a horror movie. No Ally! Don't think like that! I am just scaring myself now!

I slowly move my curtains apart, squinting my eyes in terror. My hands start to shake, as I can see a figure become clear in my view. I scream, as an instinct. I am shushed by a tapping on the window, as none other than Austin's face becomes visible in the moonlight. What is he doing here?

"Sh! Ally can you let me in?" He whispers, through the glass. I nod, still a little shaken up. I open my window, and help Austin into my room. "Thanks" He replies, sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper, in fear that my dad may wake up at any moment.

"I came to see you!" He whispers, quite loudly, might I add.

"That's sweet, but why did you a) climb through my window, and b) come at 3am to see me, when we both know we are forbidden to see eachother?!"

"Well I couldn't exactly knock on the door, waking your dad up, and risk getting killed by him! He seems like a scary man! I mean, he is keeping us apart, and he seems determined with the idea! So, if he saw me here, he would instantly be incredibly mad! And I came here at 3am, because I saw it in some movie Nicole made me watch once. It was meant to be a romance kind of film, and the boy went to see the girl at 3am, and she was thrilled! I thought you would be too!"

"I am! I am just..surprised!" I exclaim, still whispering of course. Austin smiles at me, before picking me up and placing me on his lap. I squeal quietly at the sudden movement, but relax into his warm chest as he lays us both down onto my bed. His scent is so.. warm. If that makes sense. I missed this smell. I mean, I know it has only been like, 5 hours, but still!

I get cosy, snuggling into his body. He begins to stroke my hair, which feels so nice! No one has ever been like Austin has to me.

"You know, I had a dream last night that we ran away to my mum's house in Hawaii! But, you died" I suddenly say.

"Really? I kind of had that sort of dream!" He tells me.

"Really?" I ask, shocked. That is so weird!

"Yeah, except I didn't die!" He states.

"Oh"

"Yeah" And with that, he continues to silently stroke my hair, as I draw invisible shapes on his toned stomach, through his shirt. "It kind of got me thinking.." He speaks up.

"Yeah? About what?" I ask, looking up at him.

"About us" He answers.

"What about us?"

"Let's run away!"

"What?! That's crazy!"

"Not as crazy as us being forced to be kept apart. I have some money in my bank account, and I bought some with me, just in case. Instead of doing my homework, I brought two tickets to New York, for 5 this morning. I'm going, to live out my music career and get away from my demanding family! I got a call from a few music companies a few weeks ago, I was going to tell you. I haven't told anyone else. They have all said I could have a meeting with them, show them a few demos. I want you to come with me! We could get like an apartment or something!"

"Congratulations!" I exclaim, hugging him. Until I remember everything else he said. "That sounds really sweet, but my dream didn't end well with us running away!"

"Yeah but that was just a dream" He points out. "This could be romantic, like you see in the movies! It would prove a point to our parents, that they can't keep us apart, and plus, it would be an awesome story to tell out kids when we get older!"

"K-kids?" I ask, stunned that he is even thinking about all of this.

"Yeah. I kind of think of that stuff.." He replies, sheepishly. "I didn't used to, but with you, it's different. I actually want a future with you Ally! I know I sound stupid because we are so young, but it is an adventure, and it is something that people could only dream about"

"Are you sure this would even work?"

"I don't know, but we won't know until we try! We can't give up Ally!" I ponder over what he has said for a few minutes.

"Okay. Let's go to New York!"

* * *

**Okay, so this was the last chapter! If you guys want a sequel, just PM me, or review! I will get started on it as soon as possible if you want me to make a sequel.**

**Stay Rossome!:D**

**REVIEW:D**


	29. Sequel!

**Okay so, I have been getting a lot of reviews lately about a sequel. There is already a sequel out; in fact, I am already 5 chapters into it! So, check it out:-)**

**The sequel is called 'You Can't Help Who You Fall In Love With - The Sequel'. I know, the name is so original!**

**Stay Rossome!**


End file.
